Through Time
by Starseeded
Summary: -A/U- -Movieverse- To save the future, they must save the past. Of course like a bad lie, the future catches up.
1. Over the Time and through the Space

**_I don't own Transformers, only the OCs I use._**

* * *

The brilliant array of colored lights that flashed in their optics were far too bright, blinding in fact.

Brilliant blue hues with clouds, then red with lightning, then other colors flashed over their optics, not even registering to the three of what exactly it was that they were seeing before it disappeared again.

What appeared to be Earthly lightning danced over their bodies in playful arcs, causing constant jolts of rather unpleasant pain on each part of their bodies that it hit successfully with pain receptors.

The buzzing and high pitched whines and sounds they experienced made the Ark's engines seem quiet, and that was saying something.

They wanted so bad to shut off their audio receptors, but they couldn't move or turn on/off processes, which made this all the more agonizing. They hadn't been strapped down in any such way, but the trip they were taking immobilized them somehow as they traveled.

No one told them that there was this much anguish involved. Wheeljack should have been more specific about 'travel discomfort'.

* * *

No one knew it was possible, or that it even worked, for that matter. This machine they had fallen into was a last ditch effort by the engineer to fix the world they had currently lived in, and no one even trusted it would work except Wheeljack, who had designed the machine. The trip wasn't as long as once thought as the 3 tolerated the horrendous trip, which was also absurdly cold and hot at the same time. They hadn't even _wanted_ to go! But here they were. It was all Sunstreaker and Hot Rod's fault. For once, Sideswipe wasn't to blame for this one.

* * *

Everything went silent and sudden darkness surrounded the three mechs for a short time before the world came into view as their optics adjusted from the bright lights, focusing more to be more efficient for night travel. They hadn't ever been _here_ before. At least how it looked now, because it was absolutely beautiful, something they hadn't seen for decades. It looked something close to what they remembered when they first arrived in Mexico. The dark purple and black sky was blanketed with glittering stars and planets, where they were used to clouds of poisons and gases from weapons of the Decepticon mass destruction kind. There were no signs of war anywhere. It was so peaceful here, something that tugged at their sparks in its harmony. It was the quietest they had ever seen the place. Wait, where were they, anyways?

They kinda figured where the destination was supposed to end up, because of Wheeljack's ramblings about the silly contraption, but knowing old Wheeljack's devices, this one probably had a hell of a glitch up its sleeve that it refused to let shine until things just couldn't get any more inconvenient or complicated.

* * *

_Year 2032_

It had been Wheeljack's greatest invention yet, and the Engineer beamed about how it worked. It was built using lasers and cameras along with about 900 terabytes of hard drives and other computer hardware along with the weapon that had been gutted for its use. Standing at about 30 foot tall, it was the funkiest looking contraption the humans had ever laid their eyes upon, or even the Cybertronians', 

who's optics were, for lack of a better word, bewildered. It was silver, looking something like a rocket mixed with parts from a space shuttle, but Wheeljack swore it would work and it was the answer to their problems.

No one wanted to test the theory, or was brave enough, however, knowing Wheeljack's ability to make explosives from the silliest and smallest of things like wires and a little can. He still had a hard time explaining to the humans how, with a little energon and a lot of luck, you could produce an explosive that would blow the side of a mountain.

Now, here it sat, in the corner of his lab, the thing had been switched off when Optimus had deemed it too dangerous to try, others saying it was silly to even attempt fate like that.

He was proud of his invention, but no one else was. Sure, they were in awe about the whole idea, but it was quickly shot down when he offered that someone could try and use it. There were a couple of problems with it that let the Autobot leader uncomfortable with the idea of actually putting it to use. There had been no way to get it back if it was used, therefore, whoever was unfortunate enough to have been sent if it was allowed, was never able to return.

* * *

"What the frag has gotten into you, you maniacal inventor!?" Came a bellowed voice, known to all as Ratchet. The mechs who he wasn't yelling at now either perked in curiousness, or cringed, feeling bad for whoever was incurring the mech's wrath.

The other mech flinched from the booming voice, taking a step back slightly and his optics shuttering from the outburst. He hadn't told anyone what had happened until the three came up missing the next day.

"It wasn't even known to work, Wheeljack! That was so irresponsible of you!" he continued before Wheeljack could defend himself.

"But Ratchet-" Wheeljack started in defense, trying to tell the old medic that it wasn't even his fault in the first place.

"No buts, Wheeljack!" Ratchet countered, infuriated.

"It was built as our only and last ditch hope," Wheeljack protested, assured that the twins made it safely along with the other hot headed young mech, "Where's Optimus? If I am going to get yelled at, I rather it by him than you, Hatchet," Wheeljack sneered and shook his head.

They made it, he hoped.

They had to of.

They were their only hope now from the world they now lived in. The only hope to fix things and make them right, the Autobots and the humans who remained alive now remained in the hands of the three craziest mechs that Prime had ever had the opportunity to enroll into the forces.

He wasn't 100 sure why it had to be those three bumbling over energized aft-heads. Why couldn't it have been some of the more responsible mechs like Prowl or Hound? No, it had to be the twins and that other young one, Hot Rod.

* * *

_Drat… _The engineer cursed himself over and over again as Ratchet came down on him hard. He didn't look the CMO in the optics, his dignity already scarred.

The machine was now the best course of action, however. The Autobots were almost completely wiped out, along with the humans that managed to escape with their lives when the invasion happened. It had been a few days after the Allspark had been formally found by Bumblebee, and even the Autobots were getting the upper hand until the events at Mission City sent them in a downward spiral of despair.

"I should weld your aft to the rafters for this, 'Jack," Ratchet snarled.

"What is going on in here?" Came another voice. The regal voice was pronounce, deep and overall soothing, yet demanded respect, except if he was angered. Ratchet glared at Optimus as he showed himself inside the doors to Wheeljack's lab, almost making Optimus want to cringe. It wasn't wise to anger one who knew more about how you functioned than you did yourself.

"Ratchet, you haven't seen the twins have you?" He asked, curious why Ratchet was so angry, determined to find out, he wanted to know where the younger ones were more so at the moment, when they didn't arrive for the morning duty, "Hot Rod is missing also."

"Why don't you ask your great Engineer here, Prime," Ratchet glared and threw his hands up, fed up with Wheeljack, stomping past Optimus, leaving quickly, nearly stepping on William and Sam as he made a beeline for his med bay.

"Wonder what's gotten into him?" Sam asked, pointing as the med bay doors hissed shut and clicked, locking.

"Probably the twins," Will replied, knowing the duo were the reason of the CMO's constant pissy moods.

Wheeljack stood there, his optics never leaving the ground as Optimus put his hands on his hips, assessing the situation, also noticing the Engineer's prized missile-traveling mechanism was gone, rumbling before he spoke, "What was Ratchet's fuss?"

"It will be our only hope, Optimus. I-I felt it was safe enough not to destroy," Wheeljack almost felt like a fool stumbling over his words like a sparkling caught with his hands in the high grade, "I hadn't even turned it on before Hot Rod started it up by landing inside and hitting the controls from a healthy push from Sunstreaker," Wheeljack started, clearing his own aft, "at the same time, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both ended up in there with Hot Rod and they…" he sighed, coming to the conclusion there was no way out of this one, "They activated it," His voice trailed as he pointed weakly to where Optimus noticed the thing missing.

"Oh Primus," Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "So… they are gone?" the leader himself being at a loss for words.

"Y-yes, sir," Wheeljack's optics still did not meet his Commander's. Another 3 sets of footsteps came down the corridor in the silence that filled Wheeljack's lab. Optimus hadn't said anything, still deciding what in the world he was going to say, or better yet, do.

* * *

"Optimus," came a female's voice. He had come to know her as Heather Grule. She was one of the head operators of the human resistance, lead by William, Sam, and Mikaela the only ones who knew more about the Autobots and what was going on than so many others. With her stood Justin, her 

second in command and some US government politician who had managed to escape the wrath of Megatron and his goonies, "Optimus," She said a second time, trying to catch his attention, this time the giant looked down to her, a slightly agitated glare met her eyes, showing his own disproval of Wheeljack's predicament, "Yes, Heather?"

"Another refugee, Commander," She said gently, addressing him by his formal rank rather than name, "I swear we find them all time now. Is there somewhere he can stay until we get him a more permanent place with the others?"

Optimus nodded, giving the politician a look before looking back at Wheeljack, who hadn't as much as let air from his intakes. Heather saw the look on the Prime's face and slowly backed out of the room, realizing something was going on that she knew had to spell trouble for the inventor, taking the un-named politician with her, "I will get you a place to stay, come with me," She tugged on the man's arm, "There will be a few things you'll need to go over with the Autobots and their Medic, along with our council, and you will be set up with quarters. I will take you to Ratchet now."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the shuffling dissipated, Optimus still remained silent for the longest time. It seemed like an eternity to the engineer, "Wheeljack, how sure are you that your contraption even worked?" He asked, having a thousand questions, but starting off slowly, "How are you sure it didn't kill them?"

"Very sure, sir," Wheeljack said optimistically, "it's why I hadn't dismantled it to use it for parts." He paused, "It would have fried I think if it hadn't worked, and they would have not gone anywhere." The inventor spoke casually, "Perceptor can also tell you the specs and what would happen should it not work."

"We are already low on forces, Wheeljack," Optimus let out a sound that could only be related to a human sigh, "I hope for all of our futures and their lives that it did work."

"If it worked correctly, they should be in Tranquility, Nevada, 2007, Earth month May, day 21st." Wheeljack said lowly.

"If it worked correctly, let's just hope they can fix this before it gets any worse. Let's hope their sparklingness doesn't get in the way of duty." Optimus grumbled before shaking his head, still finding this episode to be almost unbelievable.

A loud alarm rang them from their talk and they both looked towards the door with worried optics, waiting for what was to come next. This particular alarm only sounded trouble.

* * *

Today… 2007

When the world materialized and the ringing stopped in their audio receptors, they were surrounded with Desert Mountains and no real vegetation. It was night and not a human or Cybertronian in sight. Oh, what had Wheeljack done to them now?

"Where are we?" Sunstreaker asked, looking around as he nonchalantly wiped himself off.

"I hope Earth." Sideswipe answered quickly, also standing and scouring the area for life, only finding the minute creatures that existed out here in this rainless area.

"Hook up to the net, Sides, find out what happened," The cool voice came from the darkness.

"Primus, Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe said quickly, ignoring Hot Rod for a second, nearly jumping, causing his brother to jerk when he heard him, "It's all your fault we are here anyways!"

"Sides, you don't have to be so loud," Sunstreaker grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, "And it isn't just _my_ fault, if you want to blame anyone, blame _both_ me and Hot Rod." He glared at Hot Rod again before looking down as he also tried to assess the situation at hand.

"Slag, we better hope Wheeljack's great invention worked this time," Sideswipe mumbled, knowing well what the contraption did, but not if it was actually going to work.

"Besides, we aren't fried, so," he said as he searched out a signal, finding one, he hooked into the satellites and radio waves, finding them to be on the familiar planet, onto the internet and got the day, time and year, "It is Earth, but," he stopped a moment, "how is 25 years in the past?"

"What?!" Sunny about choked on his words, astounded, "25 years, Sides?" the twin growled, huffing, "In the past?"

"You know that stupid thing wasn't even supposed or allowed to work, what are we to do now?" Sideswipe asked, his attention going from the internet to the two in the dark night with him.

"You know, if this is in the past," Hot Rod started, being the last to stand, "it's probably before Megatron's reign."

"If that is the case, maybe we can help?" Sideswipe thought out loud, causing the two to look at him suspiciously.

"Help… how?" Sunstreaker asked with a voice of disbelief, wrinkling his nose at his brother.

"Well, if Megatron isn't ruling, maybe we can intervene and stop him before he does!" the astro-second younger brother said with a glint in his eye.

"Look it up, you remember the date all this went to Pit. They are here, they have to be here." Hot Rod sounded enthusiastic, but deep down he wanted to hide.

"We need to find them, Hot Rod. We need to warn them. Maybe we can save our future-" Sideswipe said before his brother cut him off, finishing his sentence.

"And the future of the world,"

The three stood in the middle of the desert and looked around quietly, mapping their possible area, landing them definitely in the USA, but somewhere in the Mohave Desert, which was a rather large span, "Hot Rod, can you tell where the base is from where we are?"

"No, slag it, some of my other functions were knocked offline from that stupid trip. Can you?"

"I wasn't ever good at this sort of thing, besides, there is no base yet, I bet. It's all probably still so new." Sunstreaker complained, pulling up files and such until he got a basic idea, "We are definitely in the Mohave Desert. I would say somewhere in or near Nevada."

"You do realize how big the Mohave Desert is, right?" Hot Rod growled, slightly irritated at the mere thought of being lost in a desert.

"I think we can get better answers if we find Tranquility, Nevada," Sideswipe assumed, "where all this started."

"What we need to do is find Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee!"

"Sure, let's just walk right up to them and tell them we are from the future! Sure, they'll buy that."

"Bumblebee will know us,"

"But we have no insignias, nor do we even have Autobot signatures anymore," Hot Rod argued, trying also to think of how to get to the others.

"How can they forget us, Hot Rod? We are the best known twins on Cybertron!" Sideswipe said smugly.

"You speak like it's a good thing, Sides," Hot Rod groaned, shaking his head slightly.

"Well it is if you're one of us," Sideswipe smirked, "we are infamous. Ratchet will know us with or without our insignias or signatures!"

"We need to get to the meeting point, I think. We will have a better chance on being believed," Hot Rod blinked, trying to remember that place, "where Mikaela and Sam met Optimus for the first time."

"Let's head there, then, ok?" Sunstreaker said gruffly, looking around curiously as to which direction to go, even though his internal compass told him that he was looking north.

Sideswipe still wasn't happy about what had happened to get them here in the first place, being stuck in the past was not on their agenda today, or at least his, and Sunstreaker had been preoccupied with talking to Hot Rod before he felt himself going sideways to the ground, his brother bowling on top of him, holding him down, "This is what you get for arguing with Hot Rod, Sunny!"

"Frag it, you two, would you please focus?"

"Well aren't we just the quintessence of leadership all of the sudden," Sideswipe grumbled from his perch on his brother's chest.

"Cool it, Sides, we don't have time for this!" Hot Rod hissed as he looked around once more, his optics narrowing as he noticed a road in the distance, "I am sure we can find our way. We can drive until we find a city, then we can map it to Tranquility, slag-tard." Hot Rod chimed as he transformed into his alt mode, the twins following suit, also turning into their respective alt forms which were all futuristic cars to this time, and they all knew this wouldn't fly in their current time. They had to find respective current time vehicles.

"Let's go save the world," Sunstreaker with a terse intone as he started his engine.

* * *

**_Continue?_**

* * *


	2. A Glimpse into the Future

_**Ok, don't own Transformers or the like, only the OCs I create. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this next installment**_

* * *

There had been an epic fight between 2 great leaders, and Megatron had gotten the upper hand when Sam had faltered, losing the Allspark to the Silver menace, who then proclaimed the planet as his. Sam still felt guilty, even after all of the years. Now a man in his prime, he often had nightmares of the days after, their escape and that horrific day when he had lost the Allspark to the Decepticons. It hadn't been his fault, however. He laid back on the makeshift couch, staring at the ceiling. Thinking randomly, wondering how things would have been if Optimus had beaten Megatron into submission, and back to that day that always hurt him, but he constantly went over it, wondering where he went wrong and caused the Autobots to fall. Optimus told him time and time again that it wasn't his fault, but Sam just couldn't accept it.

He flipped to his side, his eyes meeting the lazy, dark optics of Bumblebee, who seemed unusually solemn lately. He sighed, watching as Bumblebee recharged, thinking about life on Cybertron. He often wondered what it was like. He had only seen what Optimus had shown him so long ago, so he only could base the life there off of such images. His eyes became heavy as he started to drift, his mind going back to the day at Mission City.

* * *

-flashback-

_The flail came down, only a few feet from him, forcing him to lose his grip on the statue he clung to with his life, the Allspark in his left hand. He remembered falling, barely missing the blades of a helicopter, at first thought to of been one of the Blackhawks sent to get him. He knew this was the end. No human survived this height to the ground and survived. He hadn't hit the ground, however. He had been caught, his body falling into what he could figure as a small vehicle, but the vehicle kept going and was going up, the cockpit coming down, threatening to take his legs with it. The Decepticon didn't care, he had the child in his cockpit and he veered upwards, causing Sam to fall backwards with the G-forces Starscream forced him to endure as he shot straight up, alerting Megatron to his prized catch._

_Sam heard the weird language, the deep Cybertronian tongue that came from Starscream as he relayed to Megatron that he had him._

"_Oh god, oh god, no!" Sam yelled as he fought to right himself in the trap, "No, no, no ,no!" he cried out as his eyes went up to see the sky around him and nothing more, "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" he cried._

"_Quiet, human!" Starscream growled, his voice a higher pitch than he had used with his mother tongue._

"_Wha-? Where am I?" Sam asked, trying to right himself, feeling no ground beneath him._

"_In my cockpit," Starscream said with a hint of amusement, "tell me, have you ever flown before?" the jet teased as he continued his flight away from an Autobot and he circled the city where he tilted his wing to let Sam witness Optimus and Megatron going hand to hand. An evil cackle escaping him as Sam lurched, watching Optimus get shot at by Megatron's huge cannon._

"_Optimus," He whispered, guilt screaming at him, he looked around the cockpit, the Allspark still held tightly in his grasp. This was a jet. Of course it had controls! He frantically started grabbing for any switch or control he could get his hands on, the jet protested loudly as he had to correct for every move that Sam made to get him to let him go, "Stop it, fleshbag, or I will take you to space and open my cockpit!" the F-22 threatened as he overcorrected, barrel rolling a few times and diving before shutting off all of the controls in his cockpit. Sam's vision blurred as his world was spun around like that and when the jet finally corrected, he swallowed hard to keep anything that threatened to come up, down. _

_Why had he done that again?_

"_Lemme go! LEMME GO!" Sam screamed, watching as Megatron was getting the upper hand of the mighty Optimus, he started kicking wildly at the interior of the jet, hoping that one of his kicks would miraculously cause the jet to plummet to Earth._

"_Never, fleshy. I do believe Megatron wanted you as his personal pet for all the pit you and those Autoscum put us through!"_

_Sam's eyes darted as he wondered how to get out of the jet's cockpit. He remembered the jet coming down closer to the ground, when he felt the jet's body suddenly drop, and loud clanging made Sam look around frantically, looking for what had caused the jet to drop like he did, hearing the afterburners kick on higher to compensate for the extra weight. Cybertronian words, both from Ironhide and Starscream filled Sam's ears as he looked to see a giant black body on the back of Starscream, holding on to a wing and a tail rudder._

_Ironhide had latched onto the unsuspecting Starscream and held on for dear life as the jet struggled under his weight, boosters going to full, and Sam had to cover his ears as the jet cried out in Cybertronian loudly when Ironhide's right arm aimed and shot at his boosters, causing him to lose control. Sam also heard Ironhide climbing up on the debilitated jet and the cockpit crashed open, glass shattering, Ironhide called something to Sam, which he couldn't understand in all the wind, engines and crackling of metal and failing electronics, grabbing him and jumping to the ground below. _

_Safety, or so he thought. Ironhide leaped from the falling Decepticon, but was tackled by Blackout, and the shock caused him to drop Sam, luckily for the boy, it hadn't been that much of a fall. Sam watched the Allspark fall to the ground without him and scurried his weak and tired body after it. He was too late, however, as he saw Megatron's claws reach down and grab for it, missing the boy. Sam knew there was no way to get the artifact back when Megatron looked down on him and he hurriedly scattered, leaving the Decepticon to look for him only a few more seconds before being shot at by the military._

-end flashback-

* * *

The Matrix couldn't even stop the evil reign that the silver leader had brought. Megatron had claimed human slaves to do his work for him and used the Allspark to his advantage, bringing life to the many vehicles that he so chose, choosing military for their firepower and common vehicles to spy on and hunt down any remaining Autobots or eradicate unsuspecting humans.

Optimus had been thought to of been killed in that battle, but later had been found by other humans, who managed to get the body hidden long enough for it to be put into the proper hands. The Autobot commander realized what had happened, and was thankful that the humans made sure that the Matrix of Leadership remained a secret from Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons. He was also thankful that Ratchet was his CMO. The best Medic of the Autobot forces, if not all of Cybertron, for he had been salvaged and fixed by the grumpy medic, who had narrowly escaped with Mikaela, Sam, Maggie and Jazz' torn body.

William, Sarah and Annabelle had been with Ironhide shortly after the events, and they had also managed to escape with Bumblebee, who trailed behind the two larger mechs, or was far out ahead of them, scouting for Decepticons as they headed south to where they now hid in Mexico, in a massive volcano.

* * *

The Ark had been flown by about 20 mechs when had Megatron learned of the incoming Starship, sending his forces to immediately decommission it. When they had thought the ship had been as good as destroyed, the Decepticons left the ship to fall to Earth, crashing into said volcano, but it survived, knocking a few of the Autobot passengers offline on impact, and that's when it sent out an automatic shield. The Ark had been shot down, true, but was not unsalvageable, and proved to be a big means of survival with its cloaking device.

A few other Autobots had arrived on Earth previous to the Starship's fall. They had helped to gather forces to bring a resistance against Lord Megatron after the Ark's crash. Some of which included the Autobot Seekers, who Optimus had dubbed the 'Arialbots' because of their ability to fly, and two others, one was larger than any bot put together and the other was Skyfire, who had explained to Prime about the new flying recruits from Cybertron. These guys would prove essential.

Sky Lynx was in the shape of something that more resembled a dragon. He had no alt forms that seemed big enough for him to change into unless it was something similar to a Space Shuttle. This form could prove useful for exiting and re-entry of the planet they now inhabited and decided to use the shape to his advantage, often times staying in space to recon, because the only other Cybertronian who could do this was Blast Off, and he hadn't been accounted for yet. Skyfire, however, was with the Arialbots, and served as a means of easy communications with Sky Lynx when he was orbiting the planet.

* * *

Megatron hadn't been able to find them in all this time because of the Ark's abilities to shield itself from being seen by any means, being infrared or naked eye. It was a special defense system designed into the machine before it was ever sent for it's first flight. Probably not with these exact circumstances, but it served a great purpose.

There were a few other humans with them, some friends, others family, and then the stragglers, including Sec Def Keller, who really had no rank anymore now that the United States had been dubbed Decepticon main territory, and renamed New Kaon of Earth after the President had been assassinated by some of the incoming Decepticons, namely Shockwave.

Even though they were highly outnumbered, the Autobots all still fought for the freedom of the humans and now themselves. The humans who were still alive still sought refuge from the evil tyrant ruler, booking ass to Mexico where it was rumored that Autobots had, in fact, existed, but most of the time, Megatron had them killed by his forces before they could escape, tormenting others that weren't killed. He hated the way others had brought up the fact that Optimus had survived, or even that there were more Autobots alive.

Now, 25 years later, the Decepticons ruled the planet. The Autobots were only about 80 at most left in numbers against well over a few thousand Decepticons, who were now filtering down to Mexico and up to Canada. They were no match anymore. The Allspark continued to provide Megatron with drones and sentient followers as much as he wanted now. First Cybertron, now Earth, next – the Galaxy the humans called The Milky Way, or so Megatron figured.

* * *

_So whatcha think so far? I know it's not much, but it gives some background by view of Sam as to what happened at Mission City and why in creation Megatron ended up with the Allspark._


	3. What Really Happened

**_And no, I don't own Transformers._**

_**Hope you are all enjoying this. Please R&R and tell me how you like it :D**_

**On with the next installment. **

Chapter 3

The city bustled with life for the time of night that it was, as the three extra cars that didn't belong made their way through traffic, using their true-to-life holograms in their driver's seats as not to be detected.

They knew the history well and also knew that the humans, when first seeing a Cybertronian life-form, usually screamed. Transformers were big. Well at least some, but still, seeing something not of this planet would scare the hell out of even the most believer. It was comical to come back here and see how life was before the Allspark was found and before Megatron took over. They listened to radio stations that they hadn't heard in years.

Hot Rod's stereo blared a recent song by _Tribal Ink_ called _Refugee_. He found it quite interesting to listen to, while the twins had something that resembled Hip Hop or dance music, which he didn't quite like so much.

All three knew that no one except Sector Seven even knew of their existence in the first place, but there was no need to show themselves. They might use this to their advantage. All of them knew where the Allspark had been located, and that Megatron was at Hoover Dam. So technically, Optimus didn't even need Sam's glasses, and Sunny made a mental note of that. There was no way they would interfere in Bumblebee and Sam's uniting, because Sam was one of the best humans they had, aside from Robert Epps, Glenn Whitman, Maggie, William Lennox and his family, Mikaela and a few others that made refuge with the Autobots.

The wipers on the windshield of the red Lamborghini continued on their rhythm, constant, but not intermittent even though there was not a cloud in the sky. Not only was he getting looks from the other two Autobots, but he was also getting funny looks, and sometimes smirks from the humans that happened to see or pass them on the highway. Sideswipe pretended that what he was doing was completely normal, and gave questioning looks to the humans when they would point, he would shrug. The other two Autobots were less than impressed and rather perplexed about what Sides was doing, but neither were sure if they even _wanted_ to know why Sideswipe had them on in the first place. That was until Sunstreaker finally got annoyed enough with his logic processors and the fact his brother was using them, "Sideswipe, dare I ask why you insist on using your wipers?"

"I'm Keeping them _tuned_, Sunny," Sideswipe answered nonchalantly before grumbling, "This is getting boring, I still don't know why it had to be us." Sideswipe was indeed getting bored. The three had been on the streets for days, and moved their ways slowly to Tranquility's vicinity.

Sunstreaker wasn't sure to laugh or to transform and pounce on his brother. He twitched in annoyance, which happened to make him swerve slightly because of his tire, "Would you stop, already with that?" Sunstreaker hissed, "We are here, you can drop it now."

"Well it was yours and Hot Rod's stupidity that got us into this mess in the first place," Side's commented suddenly as he mulled over the fact he was stuck here until they found a way back, still rather livid he was even here, "why can't it get us out of it?" He got a rumble and a few clicks and trills for a response. He hadn't expected anything more.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?"Sunstreaker grumbled, obviously unimpressed with his brother's way of showing his displeasure, Of course he didn't mean it, and the wave that he sent his brother told him that he was venting with his colorful vocabulary.

"You remember Wheeljack mentioning messing with the time line?" Hot Rod interrupted the two's quarreling.

"Yeah, so?" Sunstreaker snapped from his small talk with Sideswipe.

"He said we could mess up the time continuum. We are already screwing it up even being here. Primus, who knows what will happen when Prime sees us." Hot Rod was mostly talking to himself, but using his vocals to perhaps prompt conversation.

"Then we can't interfere, can we?" Sunstreaker asked moving a little faster in pace of the Red Jaguar XJ220 , coming up to its side, he got a good look at himself in the reflection and smirked internally.

"We have to. I just don't know how," Hot Rod replied, gliding through traffic with fluid movement.

"Well since we already messed it up, maybe it won't hurt no matter what we do in our favor." Sideswipe came up nearly touching his brother's rear bumper.

"We will be in Tranquility by nightfall. We will have to keep an eye out for Barricade and Frenzy too." Hot Rod said.

"Those two will be just as easy to deal with as they were before," Sunstreaker said with annoyance, goosing his throttle to move ahead of Hot Rod and pass him.

"No more glitch pills for you, crab-ass!" Sideswipe called to his brother.

"You hang around Miles too much," was Sunstreaker's dry reply, "… I hear voices, Sides."

"Got a glitch in your processor?"

"And they don't like you." Sunstreaker's cool and collected reply made Hot Rod swerve from laughing so hard at the twins as they commented back and forth. Having the two around wasn't always a bad thing, for sometimes they got downright comical with their sarcasm, something that apparently wasn't only on Earth, because they knew what it was a long time beforehand.

"You!" Sides said with a darkened intone, "Off my planet!" He recoiled at his brother, doing his best to rile him up.

"Your planet? Who died and left you boss?" was the dry reply.

"Earth is full," Sides grinned inwardly, "go home."

"Ordinarily you are insane, brother," Sunstreaker sneered, "but you do have lucid moments when you are only stupid. That surprises me."

_Why did the slagger have to be such a killjoy, anyways? _ "And they say I am the evil twin," Sides said with mock annoyance as he glanced at Hot Rod who was still finding it difficult to stay on the road. He had also fallen back a bit from the fits of laughter.

"What are you laughing at, you slagger?"

"You two!" Hot Rod chuckled, "You guys are funny."

Sunstreaker growled at Hot Rod and Sideswipe chuckled at his brother's annoyance, earning him a threatening growl himself, but this only made him laugh harder.

* * *

"Should we contact Bumblebee?" Sides asked, moving behind Hot Rod as the Jaguar XJ220 passed Sunstreaker because of a car in the lane next to them.

"I'm not sure. Remember, we had them until Mission City, so maybe we shouldn't interfere at all until then." The Jaguar XJ220 slid his way around another car, the young man in the passenger seat of the car nearly drooling as he looked up at him with the Hologram and grinned before speeding off in front as the twins came up his rear. The kid was nearly melting into a puddle of goo at the sight of the Lamborghinis, "I forgot what it was like to look this good," Sunstreaker said smugly.

The three tore down the highway, speeding up yet watching for police. They remembered how cops were actually useful for a time, but they also needed to watch for Barricade. It would suck for the Decepticon to find them and burst their chances of saving the world.

* * *

"Hot Rod, I got Bumblebee on my long range." Sunstreaker said while the three sat in a parking lot, watching, waiting, "He hasn't pinged me, so I guess we are still undetectable."

"Where is he?"

"Near the Witwicky residence,"

"Do you think he has made contact yet?"

"We should go find out, no?"

"Let's," Sides beamed, "this parking lot is making me feel cramped!"

Three whining engines roared to life and the three cars pulled out of the area, headed further out of town, to where Sunstreaker had identified him. It didn't take long to get to the Junk yard where they found Bumblebee standing and sending his signal, "Good, Optimus will be here soon."

* * *

They heard scuffling and the 6 optics settled on a running Sam, they about barreled over when he started recording his experience and about how his car stood up. They could definitely pick on him now. It was bad enough they had heard about it, but this time they witnessed it. It would make such a good weapon to pick on the poor fragger later on. All three ducked out of the way when they saw the police find Sam, and couldn't hold in their laughter when they heard him claim that someone stole his car.

"Wow, I never thought it was this funny!" Sideswipe laughed almost silently.

"He never told it like this!" Sunstreaker giggled.

* * *

Hot Rod kneeled back slightly, looking down, then at the twins then back to Sam again. He seemed to be the only one with wisdom in him. Granted, he had his streaks of being a punk and not listening, but he still felt he had to be the more responsible here. He felt that the twins were his responsibility. Why, he had no idea, because he wasn't much older than them, maybe a few vorns. He couldn't ever figure out this alternate programming that surfaced itself when he was in the front line. It was as if it was an override, and if it was, he could never find out why, no matter how much he searched. He never spoke 

of it to anyone. Some would find it perhaps a good quality, others might find it offensive. Then again, he was here now, not 25 years into the future. The twins' laughing snapped him back to reality as he assessed the situation. Tonight would not be the night for contact.

* * *

Hot Rod, Sunny and Sides had pinpointed Sam's house, and were all parked not far from it. It was unusual to find cars this exotic parked on this road, so they were not surprised to get a few hawkers or ever be touched by people who admired the cars.

_So much for being inconspicuous. _Sunstreaker groused to himself, yet taking in all the eyes that laid on him.

/Hey, did Wheeljack say how to get back?/ Sideswipe asked, killing the silence on the bots' internal link.

/Back? Back where? To the future?/

/Yeah/

/Sides/ Sunstreaker had thought his brother knew. He let out what sounded like a grunt and a sigh, /we can't get back./

/What? What do you mean 'we can't get back', Sunny?"/

Sunstreaker could slightly feel his brother's agitation, he really didn't know, /The thing was designed to send, but not return. We are stuck here./

Silence on the twins' spark shared internal link.

/Sideswipe, I thought you knew./ Sunstreaker could feel the pang of dread from his brother.

/Uh, no. I kinda missed that class./

/Fine thing to-/

/Shh! Bee's coming back!/ Hot Rod interrupted, seeing Bee pulling into the driveway of the Witwicky house. They then, a few minutes later watched as Sam took off on a … girl's bike? They could hardly believe what they were seeing. How was it so hard to introduce yourself? They watched Bee following Sam.

"Let's follow them,"

"Yeah, sure." Sideswipe answered as his engine started.

/Sides, don't worry about it, we are alive, that's all that matters, worry about the now./ Hot Rod said before pulling out just out of Bee's range, but well within their own.

* * *

Wheeljack and Ratchet had come up with a way to make all of the Autobot's scanner range farther, so had been altered as a means to detect Decepticons further away than the Decepticons could themselves. This gave them a big chance to escape and not be killed. It also apparently made it really 

easy to follow Bee as he followed Sam. It was quite funny to watch. Bee never made an attempt to run over Sam, and Sam still yelled and pedaled on, trying to get away from who he had deemed 'Satan's Camaro'.

* * *

They lost Bumblebee in the mess of cars through the city and decided to back off anyways. Their new hide and seek spot was located lined up in an alleyway. All three of them backed in with immaculate timing, making it appear as if it was performed that way. People watched as each 'driver' simulated getting out of his car and they all gathered around Sunny's shimmering hood, where they watched, sensed but did not move. Even when they saw Barricade move by them, which made them all freeze suddenly.

"You know, having cars like that in allies like this is not wise," came a voice. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Hot Rod all looked up from their conversation to the person standing there. He was about 6 foot tall and had longer blond hair.

"We are pretty sure we have enough protection," Sunstreaker piped to counter the comment.

"Got a few guns to stop people from stealing those?"

"Could say that," Sunstreaker replied, grinning at the young man.

"What are a group of guys like you doing here anyways?"

"Recon, why? What's it to you?" The young man grimaced at the attitude the guy with the yellow windbreaker was giving him.

"Just curious," Eyes went from the yellow Lamborghini, and it's apparent owner, "There is a reason you're getting such looks at your cars." The man smiled as his eyes trailed down the red Jaguar, not missing the skirt or the carbon-fiber double wing that graced the back of the car.

"Listen, is there something you need? You're intruding." Sunstreaker folded his arms over his chest. The young man gave him a glance, then looked back to the car, hurt apparent on his face, "I uh… I will go then, I am sorry."

"Wait," Hot Rod shook his head and put his hand up for the man, shooting a glare at Sunstreaker, "Streaker, ya can't always be so mean to people! Haven't you learned anything in all the time we've been here?"

Sunstreaker grumbled.

/You forget he doesn't know you yet, Sunny./ Hot Rod sent over the internal link to the yellow brother. Sunstreaker gave the young man a questioning look. The young man waved to them all as he left, "I'll be seeing you around," and he disappeared behind the wall.

How true that was, just he didn't know it yet.

* * *

**This was just a little fun with the twins and their mouths. They might be a little OOC, but that may because of the slang and dialect they picked up from being on Earth so long. Sorry bout that. So, how was it? :D**


	4. Life Goes On

_**A/N: I don't own Transformers or any of the like, only the OCs I use.** _

_I used the idea of the scruff bar from where i saw in a couple of different stories, hope you not mind, I thought it would be a sight to see. Hope you all like it, love ya all for your reviews! _

* * *

The day for Mission City finally came, and the three from the future were watching closely. They had been on the highway following the Autobots and the Decepticons, and witnessed when Bonecrusher and Optimus went off the side of the bridge and landed a few hundred feet down on the ground. They watched as Barricade made himself disappear and followed Bee and the others from far behind, hoping they wouldn't get noticed. It was in Mission City that they realized what had happened. They saw how Sam had gotten caught on top of a really high building. The Autobots running to help him, and they heard the unmistakable zap of a spark being killed. They could never forget it, no matter how many times they had done it to Decepticons. The three were parked in an alleyway, watching the others fight.

They saw how Ratchet moved like they'd never seen as he buzz cut Brawl with his normally sub-spaced saw, and Jazz had attacked Brawl also. They worked together with awesome determination. How bad they wanted to jump in, but they couldn't. Only when the timing was right, and the timing came up on them quickly as they saw Megatron with Sam at the top of a building.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, boy?" Megatron's voice was deep and deadly. Sam held on for dear life, and Starscream was standing atop one of the buildings, along with Blackout as he transformed and took a perch, "Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet!" Sam struggled to hold on, defiant against the 55 foot talk giant. That was when Sunstreaker transformed and made a run for Starscream, clawing his way to the jet, causing him to leap from his perch with the extra weight, boosting himself so he didn't hit the ground. That gave Optimus time to go in and catch Sam.

That was the intervene that got the Autobots success.

* * *

"Sam, if I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest," Hot Rod heard his leader, but was shocked by what was going on, "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Was another string of words from his leader as he watched Megatron and Prime face off again. They saw Blackout come down and transform, stalking his way slowly to the fight between the leaders, his rotor in his right hand spinning wildly. He planned to jump Optimus to help his leader. That's around the time the shot came from the small human named William. They watched him slide under the tall mech and put him out of his misery with a couple sabot rounds.

"Get behind me," Optimus ordered the child. It was around that time when Sam ended up under Megatron's falling body. He was struggling like mad to get to Sam, even though he had been nearly destroyed by the humans and Prime himself. Ratchet had gone to retrieve Jazz, and Hot Rod watched with astonishment as Sam looked up at the towering mech over him and reached up with the cube. Remembering what Prime had told him, Sam figured the same was for the other leader and pushed the cube towards Megatron's chest, causing it to disappear slowly, and the leader jumped up, fearful and hurting, he cried out in Cybertronian. What a way to die, thought Sideswipe as he watched with Hot Rod, but worried for his brother, as he could sense him in a way, and it scared him to be facing off with the Air Commander and leader of the Seekers. They were both tough. Hell, tough wasn't the word, but going against Starscream? One hit from that Null Ray and Sunstreaker would be done for, if not barely alive.

Sideswipe and Hot Rod watched as Prime told Sam how he owned him his life and how he swore to protect them and how the humans had become good comrades of the others. The fight was over. Except Sunstreaker was still missing. Barricade was nowhere to be found. It was then that Ironhide had noticed two other spark signatures, but neither were Decepticon or Autobot. He snorted then looked at Optimus, "There is someone else here, beware," He said and moved slowly and quietly towards the other signatures. The two hadn't noticed the advancing Ironhide until one of them suddenly went into the air, being held by his wing. Hot Rod spun his tires madly, and went to unfold, but stopped in surprise, "What is this!?" Ironhide growled, seeing the other one make a break for it, at least a few feet, before transforming, preparing to tell the others and try to get Ironhide from ripping Hot Rod to shreds.

"No! No, no! Ironhide, don't!" Sideswipe called out as he started to unfold.

"What is your designation, your rank?!" Ironhide growled at the one who hung from his hands.

"I-it's me, Hot Rod!" the car called out, hoping that Ironhide wouldn't decide to use his form as target practice, he heard the cannon wind up, preparing to fire, "Impossible! They are on Cybertron, or somewhere not in this part of the galaxy."

"Wrong! We are from the future!"

Prime had also gotten curious as to who and what Ironhide had. The red twin stood up, nearly begging Ironhide not to fire at Hot Rod, who still dangled like a helpless car. But he knew better. Fighting would get him fired at, but hanging here like he was, was his best bet.

"What, might I ask, is going on here?" Prime came, still carrying the body of his fallen soldier.

"Jazz?" They all three asked, looking at their leader and the one in his hands, "How come we didn't hear of this one?"

"He didn't die in our future," Sideswipe reminded the red Jaguar that still looked goofy being held by the great Ironhide.

Ironhide doubtedly held tight to Hot Rod, not letting him go, nor lowering his great weapon, "You lie, fragger, you can't be Hot Rod,"

"But he is!" the red twin spoke.

"Impossible, none of you, in fact have Autobot signatures!"

"Optimus had Ratchet remove them because we had to hide from Megatron,"

"What?"

"The future, we told you!" Sideswipe tried to reason again, "We come from a time when Megatron ruled earth." Hot Rod suddenly spoke, sullen in his voice. Sam was in the tow truck that hauled Bee to where the interest at hand was on the two unknown Cybertronians that were trying to reason with the newly victorious Autobots. William and his team followed, Bee was looking towards Ironhide, who still had the Jaguar in his hand, "Hot Rod?"

"Yes! Yes, for Primus' sake! It's me!" Hot Rod boasted, getting a firm shake from Ironhide who grunted, "I don't believe you. You might as well be Decepticons trying to infiltrate us! Exile them to the Moon!"

"Ironhide, give them a break, they don't even have insignias."

"That's right, we don't! Put me down you heap of trash!"

"Such words from a young one who dangles in my grasp,"

"If you only knew…" Hot Rod's voice went to a whisper as his body began to form and reform, until his body was nor formed more into a mech than a car, but he was beside himself when he saw he was still in Ironhide's grasp, only by what others had called a 'scruff bar' or for him, the part he used as a spoiler.

"Why don't you believe us, Ironhide? Thought you and Ratchet, of all of them would recognize the jet judo."

"I still think you're infiltrators." The weapon specialist grumbled.

"If you are really who you say you are, then why do you not have signatures? Why do you not have insignias?" Prime suddenly asked, looking up from the torn form of Jazz.

"Because, sir, we had to hide from Megatron. We come from a time when Megatron rules Earth. A time when man and Autobot alike are killed," Hot Rod did his best to explain in as short as he could as to what he and the twins came from, "When we are forced to live in Mexico in retreat from his forces because he got his hands on the Allspark, and nearly killed you." Hot Rod was forced to take your place as Rodimus Prime." Sideswipe started to explain also, joining in with Hot Rod, but was cut off by Optimus, "Then there is no matter now," Prime said, "the Allspark is destroyed, so why do you not return to your time?"

"We… can't, Optimus." Sides' shoulders slumped, "Wheeljack made it to get us here, not to get us back." It was then that Sideswipe suddenly let out a shrill and alarming tone and went down hard, going offline immediately. This was a cause for great concern. Obviously something had happened to him. They heard an explosion not far from them and saw an F-22 bolt straight for the skies, disappearing. Whatever had happened, it wasn't good. This was all the proof that Optimus needed that the three very well may be who they said they are. They would have to ask more about this when things are settled. Especially with Hot Rod.

* * *

Sideswipe onlined a few seconds later and moved to stand, oddly he seemed weakened, "Sunstreaker…" His voice was pleading, as if he'd known something happened to his brother.

"Sunstreaker!?" He cried out again, bolting to where the fading signature drew him, the others followed quickly behind him.

"Primus, Sunstreaker, answer me!" He cried out again, going into hysterics, ignoring everyone and everything around him as he moved through the mess of a city and the people who took pictures and video of him. When he was clear of debris, he transformed and hunted, finding that his brother was a few _miles_ away from him. A trip on a jet can get you somewhere, and fast. He managed his way there and his spark sank when he looked upon a yellowish colored mess under a shitload of dirt and blackened by blaster or some other fire, "Oh, Sunstreaker," The red bot when to his knees, sulking when he neared him. He could not feel him. He could always feel his brother's presence, but not now. Even while recharging, there was the slight hint of Sunstreaker there, but now, nothing but darkness.

Back at the gathering, Ironhide held Hot Rod up higher, "Rodimus, huh?"

"Was, Ironhide, let me down, I feel like a sparkling," Hot Rod had his arms folded across his chest and had the most disgruntled look on his face.

"You _are_ a sparkling, at least where I am concerned."

"Let me down so I can find Sideswipe, him and his brother are my charges since we got here," It wasn't a question, but more of a demand. Ironhide glimpsed at Prime who nodded and Ironhide dropped Hot Rod from where he was hung and the bot ran off, the others ensuing, including Sam and Mikaela who still hauled Bee.

When they got to the wreckage, Ratchet was the first to transform and go to the body of the brother. He almost leapt at the red one to get him off of his brother, "Sideswipe! Get off so I can get to him!"

Ratchet's words went unheard as Sideswipe clung to his brother, rocking as a human would holding their dying mate or sibling, even as Ironhide and Ratchet both pulled the young warrior with all their might, finally, as they plucked him free, he went to crawl back to Sunstreaker who lay still. A little too still, actually. Ratchet leaned over the yellow brother as Sideswipe fought to get to him, "Sunstreaker, c'mon!" he cried, but Sunstreaker didn't move. Ratchet pushed everyone else back, including the curious humans as he worked zealously to get to the spark chamber of the yellow brother. He was using all types of different instruments that his hands and other parts sub-spaced normally. The neon CMO looked distressed as he worked on Sunstreaker. This was not good.

"No Sunny, please, no, no, no!" Sideswipe cried out again, before collapsing to his knees again in defeat. He knew Ratchet was the best Medic in their world and now here, "Ratchet, don't let him die! I can't feel him!"

"Sides, shut your trap and let him work!" Ironhide groused as he held onto one arm of the red brother, thwaping him upside the head.

Hot Rod was not far off, watching, stricken from the sudden problem, "Shit, shit, shit, shit," he whispered to himself. He hardly ever used Cybertronian curse words anymore, he had been around humans far too long, "Sides," He said softly, "Sides, come here." He called. Sideswipe looked at Hot Rod, but didn't move from his spot, as if his body stopped working. He gave Hot Rod a pitiful look, then looked back to where his brother lie and Ratchet worked. Hot Rod decided to go to him instead.

"'Ratch, is he gonna be ok?" Prime asked, sullenly.

"I could tell you more if you guys would shut your mouths and let me work!" he groaned, moving Sunstreaker around, he was working quickly, another sign that was not good, he parted his chest plates, revealing his spark casing, which was sputtering and spitting energon and sparking as if it were on it's last leg, "I need to get him out of here if I am to work on him," He looked around, but got no sign of anything that would work, "He can't remain here or his spark will extinguish."

"Hold on," Came a voice. It was one of Lennox' men, he was burly looking, and a little heavier than the others, and bald, "We can use a Semi to haul him while you work,"

"I wish Ultra Magnus was here now," Hot Rod looked down, he had moved to the red twin and had a hand on his shoulder. If there was anyone Sideswipe would allow to touch him at this particular time it was Hot Rod.

"If you can find a trailer, I will bring both fallen to a base nearby, at least until we have a base of our own," Optimus' words were gentle, yet he got the attention he needed.

"Hey, over there!" William called out, pointing to a semi that sat, the trailer looked empty, "Can you get into that one?"

"I don't see why not, "Hot Rod stood and went to it, using his own strength, he pulled at the doors, even pulling the truck it was attached to back slightly, "It's empty." He said as he ran to the front of the trailer and started to unhitch it, "Optimus, here, take it!" Hot Rod worked well with Optimus in the future, even after Optimus had the Matrix back, and he'd only hoped that Optimus would work with him now. The red and blue giant went to the trailer and transformed after setting Jazz down inside the trailer. Hot Rod pushed the halved body further back as Ratchet grabbed for Sunstreaker and moved him, lifting him gently, he set him on the inside of the trailer and surprisingly he climbed in, crawling, he pushed both bodies back and started to hook up several wires and cables to the youngster he was now trying to save. He had to be in a very awkward position, but was willing to do so to keep vital fluids and power going to Sunstreaker as he felt Optimus hook up to the trailer and start to drive off, following the buggies to the nearest base. Sideswipe followed closely, as if he was being pushed by some unknown force, he wanted to be in that trailer with his brother. He wanted to hold him while he lie dying, but he couldn't. He knew better than to get into Ratchet's way. Now the strangest convoy ever started heading out of the premises while the government brought people in to start covering the battle up as well as they could. The city was quarantined while the convoy left, also bringing Bee behind them on the tow truck until something could be figured out for him as well, not that he was anywhere near happy about it, especially since he had to be covered over with a few tarps, hiding him from the rest of the public. He jerked and moved while Mikaela drove, glancing back when he jerked hard enough to cause the truck to swerve roughly, "Bee, please! I can't drive with you moving around back there!"

"Hold on, lemme go to him, Mika," Sam said as he opened the back window of the tow truck and started to crawl through it. Wind hit his hair and stung his face as he continued to climb out until his feet were through. He held on tightly as the truck hit a bump, and settled himself before heading further out and under the tarp, "Bee, you ok back here?"

"Not really," The calmed voice said, obviously perturbed about his situation.

"We will have you out of here in no time, promise, so sorry for this," Sam patted the Camaro gone robot on the shoulder for reassurance. Bee gave him a gentle look and smiled, "Thanks, Sam."

"What are friends for?" Sam and Bee talked the entire trip to the base. He held on tightly to the bot, and the bot held him also, to make sure that he didn't get thrown off or any of the such. When they finally felt the truck slow down, they figured they must be close by, and Sam poked his head out, getting a faceful of Hot Rod who was parked so close he swore the car was being towed instead, "Sam, you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yeah, but I needed to make sure Bee was alright,"

"Sam, he might be younger than me, but he's still a very strong bot."

Sam gave Hot Rod a goofy smile, "You're from the future, what do you know?"

"I know we changed it, and that's why Wheeljack built that silly contraption,"

"Hot Rod," Prime suddenly asked, getting the younger bot's attention immediately, "Since you are supposedly from the future, tell me what happens, can you tell me anything?"

"Only what had happened, this will all be so new to all three of us." Hot Rod explained to his noble leader, remembering everything from when he was brought down to when he had to serve in his place until now.

Little had they known they had, yes, changed the future, but now they had new dangers to face, possibly better, possibly worse. And Sunstreaker's condition was still very questionable. Hot Rod had spotted Ratchet standing over the yellow twin's body with a sorrowful look as he walked around the body several times, moving quickly, sub-spacing and un-sub-spacing items as he worked. Sideswipe was so unlike himself, watching, being as close as Ratchet would allow him.

* * *

_I was thinking to make this more into a series of stories about their new lives with the new future ahead. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I guess it makes it more interesting to wait for the next one, huh? _


	5. A Talk

**_A/N: Don't own em._**

_I just thought a series would be kinda cool, and since the time will somewhat fly between different stories, I hope you all can keep up. Love the reviews, it keeps me going! This is just a small short with Optimus and Hot Rod for the most part._

_Edited: Thanks to SkyHighFan pointing my errors out to me. My memory is my worst enemy._

* * *

Hot Rod stood on the outside of the building where Ratchet had taken Sunstreaker. He knew the twin was in bad shape, he could feel it. Even though he did not have the Matrix anymore, this didn't stop him from having some of the side effects, which included a few feelings that the Matrix gave. He would glance at the building in worry, knowing Sideswipe would breakdown if something didn't occur. He hadn't know how a twin survives without it's counterpart, and in case Sunny didn't make it, he was totally unsure on how to handle it. Even though he was with the current Prime, he still felt like he was responsible for the twins. They were, after all, with him, and near his own age, so it was no wonder that they took a liking to the young bot. His optics scanned the area as he tried to remember timelines. He knew others were coming, but this would severely alter perhaps who and how. He know there was at least 4 ships, one being the famous Ark. As Optimus neared him, he called to him, gaining the leader's attention as he walked to the young bot, "Yes, Hot Rod?"

"Optimus, others are on their way, both Autobot and Decepticon. We may have an advantage since I remember who arrived when. But that doesn't mean things will go good. We have altered the future."

"I understand this, Hot Rod. Who is going to be the first ship?"

"It will be the Ark. It is a few hundred light-years away yet, so we still have time to prepare, until then, I would ask the government for some permanent place, because when the Ark arrives, 5 Autobots will be with it, as I remember. Maybe only 3, now that the twins are here." He looked o the ground, "I am not sure what coming here did to us in this current timeline."

"Let's hope it's not changed too much, Hot Rod."

"Wheeljack never explained the consequences of what would happen to us should someone get sent back here. You know how he builds things but doesn't exactly know all the consequences."

"So Wheeljack is coming, he built the machine, but why?"

"To try to save us from the hell that Megatron put us through. He turned the cities into Cybertronian and took over America, then started leaking into Canada and Mexico. It was Ratchet's idea to change our signatures and remove our insignias."

Prime noticed the different dialect, seeing Hot Rod using more human words and curses than Cybertronian, "Who is coming in the Ark?"

"It was supposed to be the twins, Prowl, Wheeljack and Tracks." Hot Rod paused, "But since the twins are here, I am not sure what to think or what to say."

"Take it one day at a time, soldier."

"Sunny isn't doing very well, by the way, sir."

"How can you tell?"

"Because being a bearer of the matrix, even for a short time left remnants of it within my systems. I may not be as big as I was before, but I still feel things, Prime."

Optimus looked out the horizon, "When will it arrive?" the leader tried to change the subject. Never being presented with futuristic possibilities, he was of course curious.

"If my memory doesn't fail me, within a few weeks. I wasn't here at the time, sir, so I am not sure, only what I was told and what Teletraan showed me." Hot Rod paused, "But it crashes."

"It what?"

"Well something in the trajectory went wrong, I guess and the ship lost control halfway into insertion, plus it hadn't helped that it was shot down by Decepticons. There was no way to help it except get out of it's way." That was certainly going to change.

"Where will it crash?"

"It was supposed to crash outside of Area 51, but when it was shot, it ended up somewhere outside a small town in southern Mexico. Luckily there was no humans, but the surrounding area will get an earthquake from it's hit, I imagine," The younger bot lowered his head, "but things are not safe anymore, I don't know how or what to make of it. This is not the way I remember things, and you know that we altered the timeline."

Optimus gave a 'hmm' and nodded, taking in all of the information. The sparkling was definitely wiser and more grown up than he remembered him from before, which gained him respect from the leader, "And now that the timeline is changed, you think things will go different?"

"They already have, sir. You and Sam destroyed the Allspark, using Megatron, so there is no way for him to rule over America, but that will not stop others from trying. He got a hell of an army from Cybertron."

"We will be prepared."

"When Grimlock and his team decide to arrive, we will be far better off, Optimus."

"Them? Where are they now?"

"Stationed on Pluto if my memory serves me,"

"Why won't the Ark grab them en route?"

"It may, since there is no threat now, they were there to try to catch any incoming Decepticon forces." Hot Rod shrugged.

"When will the others arrive after the Ark?"

"Not long, I think. I remember coming in the second ship, which wasn't too long after the Ark crash landed."

"We need to get a permanent base, Hot Rod."

"That's your job," Hot Rod pointed at his leader with a smug look and got a disgruntled look from the leader in return.

"The Ark should make contact within a few days, sir." Hot Rod glanced again towards the building that housed the medic and Sunstreaker and his red brother who sat in the corner of the room, waiting.

"I will talk to Secretary of Defense Keller," Optimus announced to the younger bot, nodding before turning.

"You know, Optimus, by the time all of the Autobots arrive, there will be at least 80 of us."

Optimus could have choked if it was possible, "Brought everyone from Cybertron?"

"The survivors,"

"Hey Optimus!" Sam called out as he neared the two talking mechs, and Optimus turned, looking down, recognizing the voice, "What is it Sam?"

"Oh nothing," Sam looked away a moment, "I just wanted to say hi, and hi to this guy here, I don't quite think I got your name," he pointed to the red mech that stood next to the leader.

"Hot Rod, Sam. I know you well. You and Mikaela and William were the top leaders for the humans in escaping Megatron's wrath and saved a lot of lives, including my own one time." Hot Rod smiled, talking to him as if he knew him forever.

"Well, as I hear, you and those other two are from the future, right?"

"Correct,"

"That is so totally awesome!"

Hot Rod gave Sam a look. If he only knew how un-awesome it was, he wouldn't be cheering on about good it was, "It was hell, Sam." He let air from his intakes and leaned down to Sam, "Where I come from, there is no such thing as freedom, and slaughter of millions of people and bunches of Autobots just isn't awesome in my book."

"Hey, sorry, I didn't know."

"I know you didn't, and you never will."

Little did they know Starscream was on his way to Cybertron to get new forces, and to Charr, where many Decepticons and Autobots alike sought refuse from the war. This would bring on a whole new fate, and the gestalt known as Devastator would arrive also. This was not good news, and Hot Rod knew he had to tell them, but wasn't sure how they would take it, "The Constructicons, what they called themselves here are also coming, Optimus."

Silence. The leader knew who they formed when combined. He looked around, to Sam, then back to the building that housed Ratchet and Sunstreaker and his brother, "We need a base now, then, we need to prepare for them."

"The war is far from over," Hot Rod sad sadly and looked down before transforming into his Jaguar mode and spun off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. He knew what was coming. He knew the timeline was altered, but he did not know if it was for the better or the worse.

* * *

_Ok, we got 'the talk' done, now lets see how these three altered the future, and see where it got them THIS time. Yes, When I said 80, I meant 80. There will be a lot of different ones, including ones that are barely mentioned, but I won't give it away until Hot Rod admits to who is on what ship :P_


	6. Curious of the Future

_**A/N: Don't own Transformers.** _

_Ah, here is a second installment for the Through Time stories. Sorry for taking so long, but things come up (plus i hadn't been around for a week on top of that) and I been working on my other ones too. Hope you all enjoy! Lemme know if there is anything wrong. Wrote it on the fly, as always lol_

* * *

Hot Rod stared at the form on the berth. The golden twin still wasn't looking good. Hot Rod felt guilty about what had happened to the older twin, and wished silently that it had been him in that place. He knew Sunstreaker was as quick as he was to jump into battle with his brother. Primus knew that they were a pair of the most deadly Autobots ever to have been sparked, so it was no surprise that they were quick into battle, oftentimes being the first in battle and the most injured, which never bode well with Ratchet. The poor Autobot medic was always repairing them. The younger once commander shook his head with a sound that resembled a sigh as he prayed to the powers that be that Sunstreaker would make it out ok, for he still felt responsible for Sunny. Sideswipe wasn't fairing well either in the slightest. His brother's issue was hitting him hard. The often outspoken twin was seldom seen. He was often locked in his quarters or out, and when he was out, he was often parked somewhere where he could be alone. Hot Rod wasn't sure how much more the nano-second younger brother could take. He pivoted on his foot, turning and headed to what was deemed the main 'rec' room.

Sam and Mikaela had seen how the younger twin was acting and how Hot Rod was also sullen. They often tried to cheer up both of the young bots, but failed miserably. Sideswipe would humor them sometimes with fake smiles, while Hot Rod had to accept their attempts. It was in his core programming, even more so than he used to before he had to bare the matrix. The kids tried so hard, and the younger ex-leader had a lot of respect for them, and would even learn a new side to them now since time had changed. Sunstreaker was taking a big toll out on both of the young Autobots. Bumblebee was even bothered by Sunny's stasis lock. He hadn't known him well, and was even younger than him, but he had heard of him, and felt grief when the yellow Autobot fell.

Back in the rec room, Mikaela had heard a bit from Hot Rod about the future he was from, and how things were. Hot Rod had avoided telling her much about his own leadership, because no matter how it seemed, he never felt like he had done his best, even if he was well respected because of his bravery. He also didn't want to mention more than he had to about Optimus' downfall, "Hot Rod, tell me more about what the future was like that you come from? I mean, like, can you tell us some more things that happened?" Mikaela asked as she sat on his foot while he rested. It was a place she liked to perch since Bee was usually being sat on by Sam. Hot Rod looked down at her, taken from his thoughts. Why would she want to know what he came from?

"Are you sure you want to know? It wasn't all that great and there were a lot of friend's deaths." The young leader said with a grim undertone, remembering those who died.

"Maybe just to see what you three came back to save?" Well she was right. Maybe he could tell her about their old future, "I know you've told us a lot, I just… I'm glad that things turned out alright."

"What would you like to know?" He asked, sitting up slightly, repositioning himself to look at her easier.

"Well, for one, what Optimus was like?"

"About the same as he is now. Always as noble."

"That's not what I meant." Hot Rod smiled down at her, "Well," he started, "I will tell you he had not survived the fight with Megatron in Mission City."

"Huh? What?" he saw her eyes frown which in turn made him frown, "Mika," he started, "I hadn't arrived here until after the fight in Mission City. The twins were the first to come, but I do remember 

when I got here that I had to take on Optimus' role until he was repaired." The idea made him think about those times. How he was chosen for whatever reason to carry the Matrix, "You, Sam and Will all helped save the people at that time." He deliberately changed the subject. She could tell, and seeing the look on his face, she did not press the issue, "Really? Like some kind of freedom fighters?"

"Yeah, something like that. You three were famous."

"Famous huh? For what?"

"Well not only had you guys saved thousands of people, you also saved a lot of Autobot's lives. Even when things looked their worst. Especially with your ability for mechanics. It came in quite handy with repairing the injured."

Mikaela thought about it a moment. So they were life savers. Heroes and a heroine.

"Rodimus," A soft voice called, searching out the younger leader. Hot Rod recognized it immediately, and the voice had also caught Mikaela's attention. She turned when she saw the other younger bot standing not far off in the shadows.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Even if it is a joke, it's not my name."

"Rodimus?" Mikaela echoed, "Why that name?"

Hot Rod shrugged, "Because that's what I was called when I was in charge." He seemed totally unimpressed with telling her.

"Easier to say," Sideswipe fell silent a moment, "Any news on Sunny?"

Hot Rod dreaded telling him that nothing had changed, and felt even worse when the red twin sunk, "Sides, you gotta get out of this slump. We both do." Hot Rod sat up slightly more, Mikaela flailing on his foot then almost falling before he caught her and balanced her.

"It's not that easy. I am so lost. So incomplete. So alone. I don't like it. I just want my brother back."

"Ratchet is doing all he can,"

"I wish we hadn't come back, I would still have my brother!"

"You don't mean that," Hot Rod growled.

"You don't know what it's like, Hot Rod! You don't know what it is like to lose someone so close to you! To feel only half alive! To feel like your spark has been ripped out of your chest and laid out for all to tromp on!"

"You think, huh?" Hot Rod's eyes narrowed. The very thought that Sideswipe could say something like that annoyed him, "You think I didn't feel anything when others _died_ under my command? You think I didn't feel anything when I had to stand by and watch their sparks extinguish?" He stressed the word to prove his point. The idea angered Hot Rod and his brows furrowed at Sideswipe, "I do, in fact, know what it is like to lose, Sides,"

"I-I'm sorry," Sideswipe lowered his head defeated. He knew he had been wrong to say what he had, but Primus it was so hard. He didn't know how to function hardly. He only existed, he didn't live. Not without his beloved brother.

Hot Rod didn't press the idea of Sideswipe's outburst, because he did know what it was like to feel lost and incomplete. He could somewhat feel how Sideswipe felt. Be it remnants of the Matrix or what, and he grieved yet hoped that soon Sunstreaker would wake up. Mikaela watched the interaction between the two bots, but remained silent. It was their time right now. She didn't exactly know how Sideswipe was feeling, because she had never lost a brother or sister, but she could feel for him.

"I have a lot to think about, Sides," Hot Rod started, putting a hand under his head as he leaned back, thinking about the incoming Ark, "I still don't know what is supposed to happen when the Ark gets here."

"I am only worried about Sunstreaker,"

"Be glad that is all you have to worry about," Hot Rod was for sure he had no idea what was going to happen. He knew that the twins were stationed on that ship, but the change in the time had to have done something with them. Being a once leader, he felt the weight of the world and the future on his shoulders, even though it really wasn't his place, it was Optimus', but the Matrix changed him.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Ironhide and Ratchet were all outside, in their root modes talking about the twins Hot Rod and the fate of the Allspark and the fate of the Autobots. Optimus remembered Hot Rod saying there was about 80 Autobots that would make landfall within the next 25 years, minus the three already here. He, himself was concerned about the twins, since he had never experienced a time change of any sort in his lifetime.

"Optimus Prime," a crackle then a voice came over the Autobot comlink, "This is the Ark, Prowl here." It caught the attention of Hot Rod who also received the call through the link. Instantly he felt dread overcome him. He knew the ship would crash and there wasn't a thing he could do about it, "Get up, move, I gotta go talk to Prime now!" He said to Mikaela, who quickly got off his foot as he stood and raced past Sideswipe, both Mikaela and Sides looking at each other in confusion, before they both followed the other youngster out. They found him standing beside Optimus, looking up at the sky, "Optimus, did you hear that?"

"Yes, I heard it, how did you?"

Hot Rod only gave Optimus a look as if to say 'why are you asking me that?' then looked back to the sky, "You need to warn them, you need to warn them about their crash, Optimus!"

Optimus winced, but the youngster was right, "Optimus here," the leader spoke to the incoming ship, "It's good to hear your voice, old friend, but I have grave news,"

"Yeah, same here Prime, and I also have grave news."

"Is it about the twins?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because they are here already,"

The line went silent. Prowl's own logic went to work trying to figure out how that was possible. He knew Wheeljack was in the infirmary with the two dead twin bodies, "Prime, how-?"

"I will explain when you get here, what are your coordinates?"

"We are out by a very large planet here with rings. Wheeljack insisted to take a pit stop to check out one of the moons." Prowl said slightly annoyed about Wheeljack.

"Well that's Wheeljack for you," Prime's voice hinted amusement. He knew his Engineer well and also knew how curious he was, "I want you to prepare for a crash landing, Prowl, you read?"

"A crash landing? Why? Nothing is wrong with the ship, sir."

"I know, just prepare for it,"

"Prowl, you will find the Atmosphere here does something to the engines, you need to cut them before you enter then burn when you are within the atmosphere," Hot Rod sent, spoken like a leader instead of a youngster. The line went silent and Optimus' head spun to look at Hot Rod, who seemed sheepish, and looked down, "It's the only thing I could think of," he said almost in a whisper.

"Who are you? What are you doing on this line! By the Pit, you better get off this line!" Prowl growled, knowing no one but the leaders and the Ark could speak on this line.

"Easy there, Prowl, it's alright, he's with me." Optimus sent before Hot Rod could feel any more guilty than he already did, "I will send you coordinates to our location, I suggest you take Hot Rod's advice,"

"Hot Rod?" Prowl again started to wrack his head for logic as to _that_, "How is that possible? He's on one of the other starships that escaped Cybertron. No one has heard a thing from that ship in vorns!"

"Again, I will explain it all when you arrive."

"We have downloaded all information from Earth through the access to their internet, we will enter the planet's atmosphere in a little under 3 Earth days." Prowl said, before giving a look to the one outside the ship wandering around on the small moon that they had landed on so Wheeljack could satisfy his curiosities.

"We will be waiting," Optimus said as the line fizzled out. He was excited that Hot Rod was right about the incoming Autobots, but still. The twins were on that ship, and Prowl was confused as ever. They hadn't messed something big up, had they?

* * *

_As always, reviews are loved, CC and ideas are always welcomed and flames I just put out :D_


	7. Lightning is Like Crack!

**_A/N: I Don't own Transformers or any of the like._**

_I know, I moved everything to here, but this story don't seem to want to end any time soon. More and more bunnies keep giving me ideas. This one was actually thought about for a few days before I put it to work. Seems Sunstreaker pulled through. Yay. I finally wrote it, still on the fly, and it came out more strange than I expected._

_Let's see the little twist that makes itself known_.

_Hope you all aren't as confused as poor Hot Rod!_

_Onto the Story!_

* * *

Storms in the area weren't unheard of, but they were uncommon. Hot Rod stared lazily out across the horizon as it approached, remembering things from the future that he and the twins had come to save. He wandered what their future had in store for them all. He thought about Wheeljack's machine, also about everyone else. How exactly were things now? Then? Whatever. He relaxed against a tree as he stared, watching the distant lightning, feeling it peak in his own systems as it felt drawn to him. He was used to it by now, however. The mechs had been struck more times than he cared to count. It wasn't all dis-pleasurable, it was sort of similar to getting a sudden high. A type of euphoria they had never experienced before coming to this planet. The thunder behind the lightning rumbled for a long while before another strike hit the ground, zapping for a mere few nanoseconds longer than usual.

_Struck something_. The young mech thought as he cross his arms behind his head. Again the sound of thunder filled the air. The ionic feeling his sensory arrays picked up helped him decide that the weather was going to be bad. When storms struck out here, they were very bad. There was not as many trees and anything taller than a bush was subject to a strike of lightning. The hail was also just as furious as the lightning and the wind was not gentle either, usually gusting about 60 to 100 miles per hour.

Hot Rod stared for a longer moment as the thunder grew louder. He moved his arms from behind his head and moved to stand. Time to let them know it's gonna be a good one. He lumbered back to the main building and met with a pair of curious optics, "Where had you been?"

"Watching the storm."

"Aww, what!? There's a storm!? Is there a lot of lightning?"

Hot Rod nodded to the red twin, who seemed excited at the idea of being struck and ran past the older youngling towards the doors.

Hot Rod smiled inwardly. He was glad to know that Sunstreaker had pulled through and to see Sideswipe like he used to be. Troublesome and a pain in his aft, but at the moment, he had missed it. He missed watching them cause pranks on them all, and more often than not, he was the target, himself.

By Ratchet's orders, Sunstreaker was forced to stay in the med bay until the old medic was certain the yellow twin was going to be alright, which hadn't been confirmed yet, much to the unhappiness of the twin, who sat grudgingly while the CMO ran scan after scan over him, "I'm fine, I told you, why don't you lay off?"

Ratchet gave a confused look to Sunstreaker as if he hadn't known what he said, then went back to working with him again. Sunstreaker pushed him back, "Lay off, old man," he growled, and in which Ratchet replied with a grab ad the twin's arm, twisting it and forcing him to back off. Sunstreaker wasn't in pain, but the medic knew exactly how to bring them down with a grab of certain wires. Ratchet growled at Sunstreaker, "I will not 'lay off' as you put it, youngling, you are not cleared by my examinations to leave this room!" Ratchet moved and pushed Sunstreaker down; glaring at him with warning that dared the twin to doubt his ability to restrain him further. Sunstreaker groaned and, defeated, laid his head back with a small clang of metal against metal as his head connected with the berth.

"That's what I thought," the medic released his hold on the twin, he continued his scan, both were silent.

"Optimus, there's an incoming storm, have you experienced these yet?" Hot Rod asked.

"No, fortunately, we hadn't." He was confused by the action of the red twin who was bouncing outside like a bubbling idiot, calling to the storm, daring it to strike him down. He pointed with one hand from his crossed arms, "What… is he doing?"

"He wants to get struck," Hot Rod informed the leader, "It seems that these electrical storms are like an overload, of sorts, not quite unlike having high grade energon, just… different. I hadn't ever experienced the feeling myself until I was actually struck, the humans said we were acting as if on a high for some kind of drugs, so I assume we can call it that, some sort of high."

"Are you sure that he wasn't struck too many times?" Optimus chuckled and looked to Hot Rod who also was chuckling.

"I guess by his actions, it's not detrimental,"

Hot Rod shook his head at his leader, "Not as far as Wheeljack and Ratchet had studied after there was a rather large and severe storm that struck quite a few of us one time," Hot Rod continued to watch Sideswipe with his leader, "the effects don't last all that long, and we are still fully functional, just a few short outs I suppose."

Optimus nodded, wishing he could see Wheeljack again. How he missed all of his comrades, and it still stung him that they were still scattered about trying to find him. He had sent another message the night previously. Even though Hot Rod had said that others were coming, he couldn't help himself.

Hot Rod decided while his leader was in thought to take his leave and Optimus spotted him out near Sideswipe standing there watching him, he was talking, but Optimus couldn't make out his words. He continued to watch them. Those three. They saved them from whatever ruthless life they had come from. The two most troublesome he had ever brought into the force and that hot headed youngling, who seemed so… mature than he used to be. Optimus tilted his head wondering deep inside what had happened to him, and the youngling stopped talking and looked over to Optimus as if to say, 'I know you're watching me. I know I confuse you.' The youngling looked away just as quickly as he suddenly dove from Sideswipe who was currently being jolted with electricity Optimus had never seen them go through before in his entire life. In fact, it scared him and he dropped his arm, "Ratchet!" he called as he ran towards to door. The lightning stayed far longer than it should have by what Optimus said, but Hot Rod said it wasn't detrimental.

"Prime, I'm here, what's…" he stopped in his tracks as Sideswipe was lying on the ground smoldering for a few seconds before he suddenly leaped from his place on the ground back to his feet, "Yeeeehaaaaa!" he called out, getting a dark scowl from the medic and Optimus was bewildered. Hot Rod got up and looked to Sides then to Optimus with a shrug.

"You see? He's perfectly fine,"

"Perfect-t-t-ly fine-ine-ine," Sideswipe echoed, his vocal processors stuttered like Ratchet had never heard and he suddenly called forth his scanners, scanning the youngling. He was quickly interrupted by a yellow blurr who darted past them all and headed right for sideswipe, and who also had no qualms about pouncing his brother who seemed to be frazzled beyond repair, "Why you little! Without me!?"

"Sun-n-n-ny Jus-just wait! Ther-r-r-re will be m-m-more!" Sideswipe retorted as he wrestled with his brother.

"Sunstreaker! Med bay! NOW!" Ratchet ordered, but his order was cut off when there was another lightning strike, this time the target was the other youngling. The one who wasn't in the ball of wrestling metal.

He wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't gotten struck with sideswipe in the process, but it seemed the storm had something else for him in mind. Something far sinister, and it was going to show him in the worst possible way. He felt the euphoria take over his systems then something went awry and he saw a bright white light then nothingness, and then it grew dark over his vision. What the? This wasn't supposed to happen. His vision started to make out dark figures. They were moving and a couple were talking quietly. He could only make out shadows. For some reason he knew the voice. It was… It was Wheeljack. Wait, what? _Wheeljack_?

"Rodimus, are you alright?"

"What? I told you not to call me that," Hot Rod grumbled groggily as his vision completely cleared. He remembered the room. He wasn't supposed to have remembered it, but he did. Wheeljack was standing over him watching him with both astonishment and concern. The astonishment was more that the trick had worked, and the concern was to make sure Hot Rod was alright.

"Rodimus, are you functional?"

"I said stop callin-" he stopped dead in his words when he went to sit. He remembered feeling like this before. Was this a dream? What was he dreaming about the future for?

"Rodimus, I am not sure about the time you have, but you must be aware of something,"

Hot Rod quirked a brow as Wheeljack was seeming like for one, he didn't have much time, and two, to get out what he could as fast as he could, "Rodimus, Sam, it's Sam!"

_Wait, Sam? What? What was wrong with Sam?_

"Rodimus, sir, Sam is the Allspark, Optimus was killed after the Decepticons get their hands on the new Allspark!"

"Huh?" it had to be the most indignant comment that Hot Rod could ever come up with, but it was the only thing that made it's way from his vocal processors.

"After the final battle. Sam became the Allspark, Sam is going to be used for Galvatron,"

"Galva_who_?" Hot Rod asked, never before hearing the voice.

"A bigger upgrade from Megatron, and crazy to boot," Starscream's voice came to him and he whipped his head around. His optics darkened suddenly as he saw the Air Commander and he moved quickly, his arm going up and 3 lasers emerged preparing to fire. Suddenly Hot Rod felt his arm go down by force and Starscream dived, the sudden intrusion on the younger mech causing him to discharge them, hitting a wall right next to Starscream.

"Rodimus, don't, he's defected!"

Hot Rod looked at the scorch marks. They were bigger and more powerful than he had remembered but his optics went to Starscream, "Why does the matrix have to bless such a young bot with such unstable firepower?" the seeker grimaced as he stood, brushing himself off.

_Wait, the matrix_? _Optimus is alive_! "Optimus is alive, guys, where am I?"

"No, not now he isn't," the mech from a corner said, he recognized it immediately as Ultra Magnus, "And neither are you,"

_Wait, what_? This started making less and less sense, Hot Rod groaned, "Tell me what is going on, NOW!" his voice was deeper and more meaningful.

"Rodimus," Ultra Magnus stepped forward, "Commander, sir," he was faltering. What were they hiding?

Another voice, this time it was older, a lot older. Primus, didn't that bot ever die? "Rodimus, we got the Matrix from Galvatron by a stroke of luck, we used it with your body to bring you back. The twins alerted us about the storm you probably remember being your last memory,"

Hot Rod nodded. This was so confusing.

"Well, when we pull this plug," Wheeljack pointed. He had now realized that he was being fed by a generator, "you will die on us again, but if you have this knowledge, you might be able to fix all of this. Don't let Sam Witwicky fall into the wrong hands. Don't let him befriend Galvatron,"

_HUH_? Hot Rod was speechless. This was also the last thing he heard before everything went white and then darkened him into his mind. He felt he was lying down. There was talking from around him, they were whispering and mumbling. The twins were saying something about Rodimus Prime, and Optimus was confused. As so he should be, because on the ground before them was no longer Hot Rod, but Rodimus Prime at his full, also he was modified with far more firepower than anyone knew any single mech could carry. It even put Ironhide to shame.

Well this posed quite a predicament, didn't it?

* * *

_The next one will explain a little better as to what happened and what might happen. The Ark is coming too, how is everyone gonna handle all this?  
_


	8. From the Future to the Past, Again

**_A/N: I don't own Transformers._**

_With that said, I was wracking m brain even more when I wanted to add more kinda quickly, so I worked on this, along with some of my other ones. I know it's confusing, and I can't promise that it won't get more confusing lol. I tried to make it sound like it makes sense, even though I am still a little confused. Don't ask how a writer confuses themselves with their own writing, I managed to.  
_

_This is one of my, if not my only story I have been writing on the fly, without a beta, so if there are mistakes, let me know :D _

_On with it, huh?_

* * *

Hot Rod wasn't sure what was going on as his systems booted up. He felt different, very different. He felt his core programming switched on him. How the hell? His internal clock was telling him only seconds passed, but that couldn't be right. He continued to bring his systems online slowly. He had to warn them, and his systems booted quicker, "Careful, not too fast," Ratchets voice was there. His optics started onlining and he found himself on a berth in the med bay, this time it wasn't the same and it was a mere few seconds ago. It was Ratchet's profile that came first to his view, "Hot Rod, are you functional?"

Why was everyone asking that? Of course he was functional, couldn't Ratchet scan that? The younger bot nodded, "I'm alive… I think," he responded, his voice deeper, yet still confused as his processor tried to catch on to everything at the same time. What the hell had happened?

_Sam_! He remembered, "Ratchet, you have to warn Optimus! You have to get Sam here and you gotta get him here double time!" Ratchet gave Rodimus a look of disbelief as he barked out orders as though he'd been a leader as long as Optimus.

"Hi _Rodimus_," A sneered voice came from the other side of the room. He knew the voice immediately. The voice had elaborated his name. Sideswipe. He moved to sit, but was held back by Ratchet, "Not now, Hot Rod," with that he gave Sideswipe a questioning look. Why had he just called him that? He could have sworn he told him not to. It then clicked, and his face went blank.

Rodimus sat staring at everyone for the longest moment. His memory was returning to him. He didn't like what he was seeing, either. First it was the warning about Sam. Then Starscream. He'd _defected_? What would ever cause that sniveling little cockroach to change sides? Optimus was dead, _again_. Then the fact they brought him back as… a Prime… using the Matrix of Leadership to bring him online, apparently in the future which apparently followed him back to the current time. No way. Noooo… implausible. No one ever heard of two Primes in the same existence. In the young leader's optics was emptiness as he worked the problem, "Hot Rod?" Ratchet tried to call him back from his stare, only to hear Sideswipe, "It's Rodimus, Rod-i-mus." He enunciated to the CMO, who gave him a glare.

Rodimus came out of his memory trance and his right hand twitched as he continued to stare outwards, it went right to his chest and he fumbled around, reaching and pressing a release hidden under his armor and his chest plates parted, revealing the glow of not only his spark, but a second Matrix. He dared not look down, but he knew he could feel it. Ratchet was staring, and he swore he heard the CMO take a hard intake of air. As if seeing it would be his worst nightmare, his optics trudged down. He stared at it. This was wrong. Way wrong. It was the wrong of wrongs. He quickly closed his chest plate and then silently stood, confused and frustrated. How could they possibly think they could send him back without repercussions like this? What was Wheeljack thinking?

Ratchet went to reach for him, but Rodimus gave him a look as if to try it, which made Ratchet glare back, as if it was a staring contest, and Ratchet snorted when Rodimus held the glare longer than he had expected. Optic to optic stare challenges weren't unheard of. The last one to look away was the dominant one, not even unheard of by most other creatures of Earth, even humans, but Rodimus didn't look away for a brief moment and he even seemed to smirk at Ratchet's reaction.

Ratchet was at a loss for words. He knew something wasn't right when a second matrix showed itself to his optics. He also knew it wasn't right for Hot Rod – or Rodimus – whatever his name was to be challenging him like that. His own mind was spiraling about the implications from the second Matrix also. How in Cybertron had Hot Rod ended up with the Matrix? That just made no sense. That was going to pose a problem. There were never 2 Matrix's in the same time, and his mind went to work. 

How badly he needed Wheeljack right now. He grumbled something before chasing the twins from his bay so he could think.

* * *

Rodimus made his way to the outside and stared out. His hands at his sides, he felt defeated, yet still confused about Sam. Why in the world would Sam befriend of all mechs, the leader of the Decepticons? And who was this more powerful Megatron. _Galvatron_, that was his name, right?

"Wheeljack! What were you thinking!" he suddenly yelled out into the sky. This caused everyone to jump because his voice was fuller, more meaningful, and deeper. Ironhide and Optimus looked out to see him cursing the Engineer with all he had before dropping to the ground. He had such a vocabulary of English curses too, wow.

Something was definitely going on with the younger leader. Optimus felt it and assumed it had to do with the fact that his brain possibly fried from all the current. They all figured he had been struck down, something Hot Rod was positive was harmless, but he did go down. And he didn't get back up. Not until now, and now he's ranting like a lunatic at someone who wasn't even there, "Do you have any idea what you've done!? How you ever seen two Primes? Have you ever tried this before!" He continued to yell.

_Two Primes_? It hit the older leader like a ton of rocks and if he could have paled, he would have. This situation needed to be handled with a lot of care. Optimus nodded towards Rodimus and Ironhide nodded before Optimus walked past him, making his way to the younger leader.

"Are you alright Hot Rod?"

"Do I look alright?"

"Well, no, you look… different,"

_That's because I am different_. "Wheeljack doesn't think sometimes," The younger bot said, "to think he could bring me to there and send me back using the Matrix,"

What in Primus was the youngling going on about? "What? Wheeljack? What are you talking about?"

"Wheeljack, as much as I like him, is brain_less_ sometimes. I assume they used the Matrix, I guess, to bring me to the future to warn me about Sam," That's right, Sam was the Allspark. Why hadn't it registered in any of their minds?

"They? What are you talking about?"

"Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Kup, Wheeljack." Rodimus pointed to each finger as he named them off, "You would think that Magnus would have enough smarts not to let Wheeljack do what he did,"

"What about Samuel?"

"He's the Allspark, or will be… or something, anyway, he sent me back with this information and now, here I am,"

"Sam's the Allspark? When? How?"

"I-." Rodimus' shoulders sank, "I don't know, they didn't tell me much, there wasn't much time,"

"Hot Rod, you need to tell me everything, now,"

"Stop calling me that, it's Rodimus," he shot the other leader a look, grumbling something under his breath as if he didn't care to have this wrought down on him.

Rodimus looked up, feeling the breeze blow over his face before he looked Optimus in the optic again, "I don't know when, I don't know how, I don't know why. Hell I don't know what I know anymore, Optimus, but I do know that they told me that Sam is the Allspark and he befriends…" Rodimus didn't want to continue, as if saying them made them come true. _Apparently the Decepticons kill you… again_. He deliberately left that note out.

"Who, Rodimus, who?"

"Galvatron,"

"Who's _Galvatron_?" He spoke the name and he'd already tensed. He didn't like it, not one iota.

Rodimus stared at Optimus a long moment, "We need to get Sam here and protect him,"

Optimus glared at Rodimus, "Who is Galvatron?" he asked again, this time his own voice was more demanding. Rodimus gave Optimus a look before he sent a message to Ironhide.

/Ironhide, go and get Bumblebee and Sam, bring them here now, it's an emergency./

/What? For what? Who are you to be barking orders?/

/Don't argue with me, Ironhide, Sam is in danger, lots of it./

/Sam? Danger? I'm on it./

Optimus gave a look to Rodimus as he gave that order and watched as his soldier did as commanded. He wasn't sure what to feel at that particular moment, but he didn't let him bother him now. Sam was a priority, and even more so if he was as Rodimus said, the Allspark, "Galvatron is Megatron, only beefed up,"

"Beefed up?" Optimus countered curiously, "Megatron? He's dead, Rodimus,"

"Hn? Oh, I mean he's a lot stronger than he was before, and I know was dead, Optimus, but somehow he is brought back and Sam befriends him!"

The talking of the future in the now tense from the future past was most confusing, even for Optimus, who seemed to quirk an eye ridge. He was talking as if Galvatron was in the now, and Sam was already his friend. As if things had already started to fall.

"Rodimus!" both of the twins said in unison. Rodimus turned on his heel to see the two coming at him, "What now?"

"We are just happy to have you back!" The twins happy to be under his command? What the…?

"Why? So you can prank me more?" Obviously his mood was sour. It even rivaled the moods of Sunstreaker.

"What are you complaining about, sir? You're Prime again!" Sideswipe grinned.

"You know we will follow your command to the ends of any planet we befall, Rodimus," Sunstreaker said, seeming almost as if he was being a traitor to the current Prime. But somehow he wasn't, because Rodimus was Prime too, so what exactly was it that they were doing by offering themselves freely to the younger leader? Well that was just totally uncharacteristic of the yellow twin, wasn't it?

"Not like I chose it," Rodimus looked away towards the ground, his brow ridges furrowed in disappointment, remembering that Optimus falls again, he knew he had to protect him, now, "Damn you Wheeljack," he groaned to himself. He was just as worried for Sam as everyone else, but also worried about the double Prime predicament.

He gave both of the twins a look of disgust, but not at them, it was pointed more towards Wheeljack, although even though he knew he was coming, he couldn't take it out on him, it wasn't this time's Wheeljack that did it, it was the future one. This was all so confusing. How much more could his processor take.

* * *

The Ark would make landfall – literally – soon. They had to prepare, for sure, and Optimus had made a call to SOD Keller to alert him about Area 51's incoming – very large – space ship. How big was it? Well the Ark was about 2 miles from one wingtip to the other. None of the humans had ever seen something so large, and all of the Autobots doubted they could hide it as it came in.

"I am sending William and Sergeant Epps out to you now," Keller told Optimus.

"Very well," Optimus said across the web camera mounted on a monitor. Behind him Rodimus appeared and Keller stood silent for a moment before saying more, "Who is that in the background with you?" he knew about Hot Rod but not this other monolith that stood nearly as tall as Optimus.

"Formerly known as Hot Rod," Optimus said.

"Formerly? Did he go through some sort of change?"

"Yeah, some sort of change," Rodimus echoed with a grumble in the background, yet loud enough that Keller heard him.

"Didn't do much for his attitude, I see," for that, he got a pair of azure blue optics fixed on the computer screen. They didn't look happy. In fact, they looked more like they were ready to shoot death rays or something from them. Apparently he had insulted the larger version of Hot Rod.

"So you say it will crash?" he continued on his conversation, cold chills that Rodimus left from his death glare gone, "When?"

"Soon," Rodimus offered, "I told them why it will crash, maybe Wheeljack in all his brilliance will stop it from crashing," he made his way closer to the monitor, leaning down to talk to Keller directly. They always looked so small on the monitor which they spoke through, even though Keller knew otherwise.

"You are well aware that Wheeljack is coming in on that craft, Rodimus," Optimus had turned his attention to Rodimus, completely away from the monitor as if Keller suddenly didn't exist.

"I know this, I can't say anything, it's not the right timeline, he doesn't know now,"

Keller was now getting curious. What were they talking about? He was never told where the three other Autobots came from, and as it seemed, it wasn't about to be told, because every time he 

approached Optimus about it, he was told it was too complicated, even for the Earth's best scientists and engineers. They could use someone like this Wheeljack guy. Perhaps the bot, when he arrives, will be willing to help boost the USA's technology.

He saw Optimus nod to Rodimus, who swiftly walked off of screen. Optimus turned back towards the screen that still had Keller on it, "Let's just hope everything goes alright," Optimus said a bit sullen. He then, without another word, disconnected the video call. There were other things to be attending to.

* * *

Ironhide pulled up shortly after Optimus was done with the video call, he had a yellow bot behind him, and in the yellow bot, three teenagers. Wait, three? He didn't recognize him, he had blond hair and seemed excite to get out of the car. He stared a long moment before going to see who it was, but the twins beat him to it, they were both looking on the car as Bumblebee was getting picked up and fumbled about as the twins wanted to see the humans. They had both immediately taken a liking to Sam and Mikaela, who sometimes seemed to be as mischievous as they were themselves, so it was no surprise they liked them so much. Younglings.

"Come on, let them out, Bee!"

"Put me down, and I just might, Sides!" Bee countered, his engine growling in protest.

"Fine, fine, just let them out, I wanna see! And who's the new guy?" Sideswipe said as he set the yellow Camaro down and backed up as his doors flew open and three teenagers found themselves on the outside of the car and Bee transformed. Miles was standing stark still. Sure, he was told about the Cybertronians, was told they were also huge, but nothing prepared him to meet face to foot with one really big bot. The bot was looking down at him, a smile clear on his faceplate, "I know you," he couldn't hide the smile.

"How is it you know me but I don't know you?"

"Because you do know me, you just don't know me yet,"

"How am I to possibly know you but not know you yet, even though I have never seen you before in my life?" The conversation made Miles seem to calm down a little, even though he was arguing a riddle with one of the best riddlers ever possible, "Because, Miles, I am from the future,"

"Well that explains it," he said putting his hands in the air, pretending to follow along, "a giant robot comes from the future to tell me he knows me, Great..." Inside, Miles was curious if he had finally gone over the deep end, "What's next? You'll tell me that I am some kinda hero, too, right?" He gave Sideswipe another cautious look before looking towards Sunstreaker, who was only glaring at him, and then his eyes went to Bee, then the transformed Ironhide, who was stalking towards the gigantic doors to the hangar. That guy seemed to scare him the most. He was gruff and had a temperament that made him flinch when he spoke.

"Nothing bad about that," Sideswipe hunched down and looked at Miles, not answering the hero thing, because he wasn't quite sure what Miles would be now.

Miles whistled and put his hands in his pockets before he started to saunter off, thinking if he could get away from the thing that claimed to know him, things might make more sense. He hadn't, however expect a giant foot to stave his path and he stopped dead in his tracks. This foot was huge compared to the others. He followed the foot up the shin, the leg, up the mid section to the chest plates to the face and his mouth was open with a gawk, "Wow," he whispered.

Optimus regarded the teen with a friendly smile, He didn't know the kid, but apparently the twins did. He hadn't said anything, and was wondering why the teen was gawking like that, which made him step back, "Uh, hi," Miles finally managed; his neck craned back far enough it hurt.

"Greetings, youngling," Optimus nodded as he knelt down to get a better look at him. And that is when Rodimus walked out. He took a double take of the one who was staring at Optimus. He knew him. He was one of Sam's men from the future. Sideswipe's best friend aside from himself and Sunstreaker, "Miles," Rodimus said, walking his way to Optimus, only to have the teen crane his neck to look at him. He watched an exchange of looks between the two giant bots, weird noises coming from them, and then they both looked at him. Suddenly he felt really small. Like an ant.

"Miles, is it?" Optimus nodded to the teen.

"Y-yeah," he replied, still staring at the two, his eyes unsure of which he wanted to watch most, the impressively large guy or the other impressively large bot. Sam and Mikaela each joined his side and he sighed internally, looking to them, "Come on, we'll show you around,"

"You sure those things are _safe_? I mean, look at them! Their _huge_!"

"They're not things, their Autobots. And yes, their perfectly safe." Mikaela corrected, giving a second look to Rodimus, confused about him a moment before dragging Miles from the two hulking figures.


	9. Sleeping Giants

_A/N: I have never, nor do I think I would ever put so many twists on one poor story and so many traumatized Autobots, and prolly Decepticons again! _

_With that said, **I do not own Transformers.**_

_Oh yes, another twist, and the plot thickens. Enjoy!_

* * *

Bright green optics stared out across the endless cosmos as he neared his prey. They flared as the feeling had hit him like a thousand stars and he was furious. One for not knowing where it was before, but even more that it seemed to grow in power. He was currently stalking a supernova, something he enjoyed consuming. Usually he went for planets and moons, once in a while, he would even go for large meteors that housed vast amounts of ore, something to sustain him and stars were far too unstable to him for him to even try, plus they were huge compared to him, but Supernova remnants were perfect and like a delicacy to him because he could drift in them until they were gone, giving him constant energy. His stalking stopped when the pulse hit him again threateningly. The universe was so vast, and he knew the pulse was really, _really_ far away. He had traveled between galaxies before, being as ageless as he felt, the dankness of space between galaxies was usually boring. He had seen all space had to offer, usually they were blind to his seeing optic, but if he switched his vision when he sensed an anomaly, he would spot it, running his visual sensors over every code he knew until whatever it was he had sensed made itself into his vision. Some of the anomalies he had set his optics on were beautiful, some highly bright, some not, some ugly and some were spectacular. This is usually what drew his attention to the Supernova remnants, which also meant he would regain all of his power and then some.

The Matrix had been created by Primus, given to one of the planet's inhabitants to be hidden and kept from the prying senses of the other. It worked, it only emitted some power, which the other could sense, but never find, and now, it was double, which, if Wheeljack had sent Hot Rod back into time as himself and not Rodimus, Unicron probably never ever would have found. It was like a beacon calling him. A beacon he'd been longing to get his giant hands on since he could last remember. He knew what direction it was coming from, now all he needed to do was get there. Well that really wasn't the problem; it was the vastness of space he had to cross to get there, which in all actuality was more than he even sometimes thought he could comprehend. And it was boring. The cosmic web of galaxies was distanced, and he knew by the coordinates that his mind was starting to hone in on meant it was in what he had come to name the 'Starburst Vector' of the vastness. Well, now that he had a general idea, he decided a better way of travel, and it consumed less power, also. As he decided on his next move, metal against metal started to scrape, although the vacuum of space hid the actual sound from only him, his round body deforming from being so round, and he started to unfold. Slowly, just because of his sheer size, he folded out, his arms emerging, his legs, and his ring broke apart before moving to his back as giant wings. No longer did a behemoth of giants take the smaller planet's place, but this one looked far more evil than a little planet did, even if the planet that moved was conspicuous as it was.

Of course, Unicron wasn't the only one to be alerted to the appearance of the sudden burst of energy and it woke the planet deemed dead, destroyed by war. In fact, it was still very much alive just… asleep. No one knew about it, however, even Optimus, who was told about Primus, but Primus was like a God to them, so he only assumed it to be some kinda myth. It was no myth as Cybertron started to shake violently. The molten liquid substance that flowed over the planet suddenly started to seep away as if something was sucking it dry. The ones left on the planet were suddenly aware of the instant shortage of the flow of life and beat hasty retreats, succumbing themselves to the vastness of space or to distant planets, not knowing where to head, but hoping that Optimus Prime was somewhere out there and very much alive, some just hoped he was very much dead.

Primus knew there was trouble and knew that if he knew about the Matrix, deep in his own spark Unicron knew, wherever he was. The planet continued to shake and rattle, as if Primus was flexing all he could in his ball shaped form. What had caused the surge in the matrix's power? He was confused and a little aggravated. Had someone who wasn't supposed to have it gotten to it? Who knew, but he did know he needed to rectify the situation, no matter what the outcome, because Unicron only needed the Matrix to destroy it, consuming their own silent war. Nothing could stop him. Which spelt very bad fate for the universe that he now strolled through, consuming everything he possibly could. This was bad, and the only thing to wake the other sleeping giant.

Tampering with time and space does have its consequences, even if you had no idea that the consequences even existed. It was like lying to hide a lie, eventually it would catch up to itself. Of course there were always consequences, but none of the Autobots or Decepticons would ever be able to understand what was going on now. They didn't even know who or what Unicron was, so this would be a new surprise. A really huge surprise. Primus could have only sighed as he started break orbit with his current star, deciding also to go to the direction that the Matrix called from. For the two warring giants, time wasn't the issue, it was space. It was the pair of Matrix's.

Above all, the two giants weren't the only ones to realize that something fishy was going on in that particular galaxy. It was the second time that the Ancient Cybertronian awoke to a rift in time and space. He knew it was Cybertronians by the pulse that was emitted when it happened each time, also. It was only to wake him fully from his watching sleep if such a thing ever occurred, now considering himself silly for even thinking that wouldn't. This time when he woke, he stayed awake, his body grinding as he moved, his pale blue optics coming online as he woke fully, curious as to what was causing the rifts like that. He wasn't far from the source, maybe a galaxy or two, but that still wasn't right. He was the guardian of time and space, as given his job by Primus himself, so he, himself was also a legend in Cybertronian history, also considered a myth. He also decided to head towards the galaxy the rift came from, he wanted to make sure there was a damn good reason why any Cybertronian was messing with time. Could the race really be that far advanced now? How long has it been? For the time and space keeper, both time and space attracted him, but the time being the one to call him, since materialization wasn't all that unheard of.

Back on Earth, the Autobots had since gone to the 'Area 51' place and were watching as a ship was coming in uncontrolled. Even with Rodimus' best efforts, the ship was apparently _doomed_ to land. Well at least that's one thing that was going the way he knew. It just crashed in a different place. Well two, if Optimus was gonna die again. Was he doomed also? This bothered the younger leader quite a bit, and he refused to speak about it, hoping that if he kept his trap shut, it wouldn't happen. He was Rodimus, perfectly able to protect Optimus if he had to, lord knows he'd done it many times before, and even with less firepower, so he didn't allow the thought bother him too much, which let him concentrate on the incoming fireball that was… headed right for them. _Shit, Move, move_!

He reached out for Optimus' arm and suddenly jerked it back, and he got a scowl and a glare from the leader who hadn't been watching. His face softened at the sight on Rodimus' face. It was of horror, and instantly he turned his head to look, finding what Rodimus was reaching at him for, "Primus, scatter, Autobots!" Well that was a new one. All looked to the leader in question to the sudden command, and upon seeing his face and where he was looking, they all looked and nearly tripped over themselves to escape the incoming ship.

The twins did trip, however, tangling up before they both sat back smacking each other in the arm, aggravated because they had tripped over one another, then their heads, then each other, faster and faster until both were looking away, trying to keep their faces from the fray, while their hands flailed out in front of them, the sound of metal clanging and hitting made Rodimus and everyone else look up and all of them but Rodimus sorta gave them a stupid look, all of them quirking a brow at the odd behavior, even Rodimus did for a short second, wondering why of all times they chose to act like sparklings at a time like this, who it suddenly dawned on him what they were doing, "Yo, you two, quit the slapfest and get your afts in gear!" What was wrong with them? Did they go kamikaze on the Autobots thinking they could get hit by a really big ship and survive? Man, that ship was bigger than he remembered. Holy shit, it could move, too.

Both of the slappers stopped suddenly upon hearing the rather loud command from Rodimus and looked to him before both suddenly transformed and scattered, hitting each other as they drove down the road, one trying to knock the other into a spin. Rodimus facepalmed, already out of the way from the incoming ship, along with everyone else. Those two were sometimes the strangest bots he had ever come to know. Vicious on the battlefield, but… well otherwise, they were confusing at times, other times no one knew what was going to come from either of them at any particular point, and everyone _just knew_ to be wary when they were alone together and grinning madly. That instantly spelt trouble for someone. And that someone didn't know they were the target until it was too late. Rodimus shook his head at their antics. Why did they do that again? It was… for the lack of a better word… odd. And the times they chose were sometimes stupid.

Rodimus and the other Autobots dove to the right and left as the Ark barely missed a building then them as it hit the ground. It hit in such a way that it picked back up off the ground and then flew through the air for another mile before landing again only to bounce up again and fly another few hundred feet before finally sliding to a stop farther away than they had predicted. All of them waited until the dust settled, causing them to blow extra air from their systems to clear the debris from their intakes and they slowly stood up, looking out towards the horizon at the big dust cloud that started to settle, "Let's hit it," Rodimus said, transforming. Everyone followed suit, tearing into the direction of the Ark.

"Prowl?" Wheeljack suddenly asked as he onlined suddenly. He remembered incoming, the fact that though they argued that Hot Rod may have been right, Prowl's logic systems didn't want to listen. They had no problem entering any other atmosphere, why would this be any different?

"Prowl?" Wheeljack called again, moving to stand, finding that he was one aching unit. He looked to the source of the pain, finding that he had some kind of slab of metal protruding out his abdomen. Well wasn't that just Prime. Thank Primus Ratchet was already here, and he already knew the cranky medic would not be pleased. He started going through the wreckage of the interior of the ship until he even came across the bodies of the twins. He cringed, somewhat from pain, other from mortification, moving past them to the controls of the ship, he lifted a large piece of sheet metal and flung it to the side, revealing it's hidden prize. A very offline prize.

_For the love of Primus._ "Prowl, how do you manage to get into these things?" he asked the offline bot as he started to pick him up and move him, getting him positioned so that he could check his injuries. He may well have just been knocked out by the crash. Of course, he was no Medic, but he could do on the spot fixes if need be, but found nothing in his scanners to show that Prowl was offlined permanently, or under any such danger. He stood erect and moved towards the busted windshield, scrutinizing Teletraan One's damage, he looked up to find a bunch of vehicles he had never seen before coming at him. A secondary scan kicked on and he realized who it was. His scans were far more advanced than any other. It was a special ability of Scientists and Engineers. Wait, that couldn't be right. He scanned again, his brows furrowed in frustration as he looked back to the bodies of the twins, he immediately scanned them, but still found them offline. How in the Pit?

Optimus and Rodimus were the first to stop. He scanned Optimus, relieved of who he found. The second larger bot with him, however only made him raise his optic ridge really high. It gave off a small signature like the other two, and he was vaguely familiar with who he was, but he wasn't sure. The signature was different and he emitted the Matrix, just as Prime did. Well that was baffling as all Pit. His optics caught the sight of a pair of vehicles that slid to a stop, both of them transformed and instantly looked at Wheeljack, who was dumbfounded, knowing who they were immediately. He was pointing to them stupidly, then the other arm to the other set of twins.

"Wheeljack!" they both chimed, and he felt his processor crackle a little. His finger twitched. Now, Wheeljack was the epitome of strange and unusual, but this was beyond that. He stared at them as they called his name, he couldn't put together a word as his processor caused his optic to twitch. Even the fins on the sides of his face blinked slightly as he barely squeaked from his vocal processors.

"Wow, I think you guys broke poor Wheeljack's core processor," Rodimus chuckled, looking at the confused bot with a smirk, "Better hope it doesn't offline him, we need him and I owe him a few more smacks before I am fully happy with my revenge."

What? Revenge? It barely registered in Wheeljack's processor as to what the younger bot was saying, but he couldn't put the words together to formulate exactly what he was saying. His mind was still trying to figure out the twins.

"Looks that way," they both grinned, walking up to the confused bot as they put their arms around him on each side and both stared at him. He still was speechless. He wasn't sure if ghosts of Cybertronians existed, but he felt he was being targeted by a pair of them. The pair of ghosts no one in the galaxy would want to have haunting them. They both still stared. What was _up_ with that? Why are they staring like they were scheming against him? He felt so uneasy about what was going on as he didn't move or even acknowledge their presence. Optimus looked over with concern playing on his faceplates, Ratchet also running scans on him before he stood up from the form of Prowl and started stalking over, and wow did he look _pissed_. Both of the twins released the Chief Mechanical Engineer and darted away before the Medic could wring them new necks and his optics went over Wheeljack, each time they changed a bit in color as he ran different scans, "You idiots," Ratchet squawked at the twins as he brought his hand up and it transformed into a very small needle and he leaned in and found his target, he moved and reached behind Wheeljack's shoulder and plastered the thing. Wheeljack's optics shuttered a few times before they finally focused again, "That hurt!" He cradled where he had gotten the wake up shot and grimaced at Ratchet.

"I never thought in a million vorns that _your_ processor could actually fail by pure illogic." The medic mused and his finger reformed as he back up slightly, "I know it's hard to understand, by Primus, I agree, but we will explain it," his attention suddenly going to the leaders, then he started back towards Prowl.

Wheeljack still wasn't sure how or what to say. He looked at Rodimus and again, he felt he could go nuts, because this was Hot Rod. He was a lot bigger than he ever remembered him being. How was he here? He was told that Hot Rod and his team had left Cybertron a few days after they did, there was no way that they were going to make it here faster than the Ark, besides, they were going the _opposite_ direction.

"You know, Optimus, if it made Wheeljack go on the fritz, I think we better secure poor Prowl," Rodimus couldn't help stifling a chuckle as he looked to where Ratchet glared up at him. He knew full well what the younger bot leant, and he knew he was right. Ratchet knew that as soon as he onlined and saw the situation he was going to go out cold again. He snorted and stood, "Let's wait till we get him back to base before waking him," he sure wasn't looking forward to having to deal with the over-logically thinking Chief Security Officer right now.

"Someone fix Wheeljack," he grumbled as he stood erect, waving a hand in his direction where he was still frozen.

Rodimus moved to the CME and smirked at him. Ahh, Payback, but oh how subtle. He whacked Wheeljack upside the head, which made him look up at him, "Wha – What was that for!?"

"Because you're being a loon, wake up," he said playfully before smirking, "and no, you're not dreaming,"

"What?" Wheeljack asked as he rubbed his sore head. Where did the youngling learn to speak like that? Why did he give off residual Matrix signatures? Why was his and the other two's signatures so faded? Why did Hot Rod act like he had just seen him yesterday? Too many why's. Too many what's. Too many how's. Too much… period. Wheeljack shook his head softly as he took a step from his frozen position, "Yo-You're Hot Rod, right?" Wheeljack needed answers. His curiosity only fed his desire to learn.

"Was, Wheeljack, it would be Rodimus," the younger leader spoke with an assuring tone. He sure never sounded that… adult before, "Rodimus Prime."

Ok, the Rodimus he could accept as some bizarre evolution. "Pr-Prime?"

"It's complicated, and before I go on any further, I will tell you now that it was all _your_ idea,"

Well that perplexed the poor CME even more. _My idea?_ "Huh? I don't get it?"

"I know," Rodimus smiled at him and then turned and frowned when he felt optics upon them all. They weren't friendly, either. He scanned the area further out, father than the present Autobots but came up empty, thinking it was just a glitch when nothing appeared in his vision, but it wasn't. The Decepticon cloaked himself well, and had also become curious as to what was going on. He moved away, determined to follow them, even though he thought that he hadn't been picked up, he was. It wasn't the first time that Rodimus noticed an anomaly in his scanners, but this third time was making him believe he needed Ratchet to check his scanners out.


	10. Wheeljack's Confusion

_A/N: I do not own Transformers. _

_Another installment. Let's see how 'ole Wheeljack takes some important news..._

* * *

Wheeljack decided first to choose an alt form instead of his proto-form. It was in his core to instantly blend in with the environment and he quickly took on the image of a vehicle that appealed to him, having an array of about 40 to choose from. It was a White 2007 Ford Expedition. He instantly copied it and changed into it, his grille sporting an Autobot symbol rather than a ford emblem. He headed back to the base with the rest, Ironhide having Prowl in the bed of his truck was quite an interesting sight, he did agree.

"Rodimus," He pulled to where the other 18 wheeler was not far from Optimus, "What did you mean by it being my idea?"

"Well it was," Rodimus answered smugly. He kind of liked taunting Wheeljack like that. Just another form of payback, because he knew Wheeljack was gonna suffer until he had all the answers and could formulate a theory and all that stuff. Oh this was going to be _fun_.

"How?" was the only word Wheeljack could ask, although his processor running miles a second coming up with it's own puzzle to solve. How could he do something he hadn't known he'd done? That was preposterous! Wheeljack knew what he was doing every moment of his life, even if he'd blown things and himself up, he knew it was him that did it, so what was this youngling go on about?

"_You_ came up with it, _you_ designed it, _you_ made it function, it was _your_ fault!"

The twins heard the conversation and couldn't help trying to hold back their laughter knowing well what Rodimus was referring to.

"But _how_? I would know if I designed something, Rodimus,"

"Well not only that, the other one was _your _idea too. I often wonder if you thought about the repercussions after the fact, Wheeljack," Rodimus grinned after getting nothing but a few Cybertronian confused words. The twins were outwardly snickering at Wheeljack now. One in front of him and one behind him. Ratchet started to slow when he heard the twins snickering. What were they up to? He slowed until he was between Wheeljack and Rodimus.

Why was Rodimus talking to him as if he'd been around him before they first left, as if he wasn't even missed, "What else was my idea, Rodimus?"

"That's why there's two Matrix's now,"

Wheeljack was silenced. At the same time, Ratchet grew smart to what Rodimus was doing and he jumped in, "Rodimus, just tell him the truth,"

"I am," Rodimus said with a smug tone.

"tell him the right way, you're confusing him." Ratchet snarled.

"I know," the younger leader sneered.

"Fine," Ratchet growled, "I will," he paused, moving to Wheeljack, keeping pace with him, "Wheeljack,"

"Huh? You gonna tell me it's my fault too?"

Poor guy was already guilty and he hadn't known what he had done yet! "Wheeljack," He started, trying to think of the bluntest way to say it, as it was sometimes the best way to get it through his high-wired processor, "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Rodimus are from the future."

All four tires locked up on the CME's body and he left black lines as he came to a sudden stop, diagonal from where he had just been going. Everyone else slowed to a stop when they saw the SUV stop like that. Had something gone wrong?

"Time is, time does," Wheeljack mumbled to himself, "Time can't be changed, it can't be fix, it just is. Time is destiny." He started a ranting to himself as he started to work that little bit of information, "Time can't be tampered with,"

"But you did, Wheeljack, you got us here." Sideswipe pulled closer to the SUV, "You helped us save Earth from Megatron's rule, you saved the Autobots, the universe," This was at least with the twin knew. Rodimus on the other hand had other ideas.

"Yes," Rodimus started, "You had, but something changed when Megatron was defeated," he paused, searching for the right words, "You brought me to life in the future from this new past to alert me of Sam and Galvatron."

The SUV took the information in slowly, processing it at least 4 times until he would finally accept it. So he had tampered with time? He had actually succeeded? It couldn't have been that bad. But another logic made it's way known. He had tampered with time to fix the past, but only further complicated things, "Who is Sam? Who is Galvatron?"

"Who is _Galvatron_?" The twins asked in unison, echoed behind them by Ironhide, "Galvatron?"

"We will get to that," Rodimus said abruptly to everyone, realizing his mistake, his attention went back to Wheeljack, "I guess you guys didn't know what ill effects would happen if you used a matrix to revive someone from the past, but you managed to,"

"But, but,"

"You brought me back to life so I could know of the coming dangers in the past ,or the current time, but in doing so, I became a prime again in this time," he paused waiting for an answer, when he got none, he continued, "Somehow the Matrix came back to the past with me in the now."

Optimus started to get a little wary of the traffic and the odd cars parked along side the road, so did the first thing he could think of. They needed to get back to base. The convoy started to move again, Wheeljack was at the very back with Ratchet behind him. Ratchet knew that when this bot was thinking more than usual, that he was coming up with something, looking for answers and downright distracted from anything else, and that may have even included the first nature of driving.

/Two Primes in the same existence? Did I hear that right?/ The CME sent over a private line directed to only Ratchet.

/Correct./

"Sam is a great friend of the Autobots, a human, which you will see when we get back to the base," Optimus broke the silent conversation. He deliberately failed to mention about the Allspark, already knowing the CME was already having a really hard time accepting any of this.

/Ok, two Primes can't be good. It's never happened in… in our existence!/

/Also Correct./

'_Anyone ever tell you how much of a bore you are to talk to sometimes?'_ /We need to find a way to fix this/

/Right. When _you_ figure out how, _you_ let _me_ know./

Rodimus knew no others but him and Optimus knew about Galvatron. They only knew about Sam. Both of the leaders were dreading having to tell them that the menacing Lord High Protector, leader of the Decepticons was coming back to life.

'_Oh, no you didn't just pin me with _that_ impossible task, Mr. Grouch.'_ Well it wasn't like he wasn't up for the challenge. /Me? Why me? You have a science like processor too, you're not walking away from this one, Ratch./

/I already wracked my processor for an answer, and I came up with nothing that wouldn't involve the death of a Prime, or worse yet, a planetary explosion _and_ a dead Prime./

/Planetary explosion?/

/Correct, I figure with your better abilities than I, maybe you can think of something less… destructive for once./

Silence.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the twins talking amongst themselves and Ratchet and Wheeljack trying to figure out how to fix this whole ordeal.

Back at base, William and Epps had been watching outside the doors for their giant friends. They felt something akin to an earthquake wrack them, and assumed that's exactly what it had been. When the thought of spaceships, they weren't sure what to expect from one that belong to complicated giant alien robots, but both of them envisioned a giant spinning disk over the base, yet it never came. Instead, came a convoy of cars, Bumblebee peeking his head out also when Miles, Sam and Mikaela heard them coming, "They're back!" Where's the ship?

Optimus pulled up to the front, Rodimus stopping behind him, but Ratchet, Wheeljack Ironhide with something in his bed kept moving until they disappeared into Ratchet's makeshift med bay. The teens watched them go and Miles was the first to speak up, "What's up with them?"

"Prowl was injured in the crash,"

"Crash?" all of the teens asked at the same time even as the two men standing there.

"Yes, unfortunately, it still crashed." Rodimus said, a but down. _It was doomed to crash_.

"Is he ok? _Prowl_ I think?" William asked.

"Yes, he will be fine, but he probably won't be fine when we fill him in on everything,"

None of the humans knew what he was referring to, so they didn't ask, yet Will wanted to ask something, "Which makes me ask," Will looked up to the nose of the Blue and red semi and he folded his arms, "About that," he raised his brow, "Care to fill us all in on this?"

"Fill you in on what?"

"Oh, come on, do you guys really think we don't know there's something you're not telling us? We might not be so advanced, but we are nowhere near stupid."

"I would never insult your intelligence, William,"

"It's Will – and I never said you did, but we would all like to be told about your little secret,"

"Yeah, Optimus," Sam interjected, "We know there is something up with Hot Rod – er – Rodimus,"

"And why you guys suddenly feel the need to guard Sam like he's a prized possession," Miles added.

Well this wasn't going good. He didn't want to have to tell Sam about the Allspark thing until after Ratchet had confirmed it, which he hadn't, as no residual signs made itself known. "We will explain everything once Prowl is functioning," Rodimus announced before Optimus could protest, "You deserve to know, Sam,"

* * *


	11. The Allspark Speaks

**A/N: I don't own Transformers. **

_I know it has taken a while to get this up, but I mean to tell you, I was stumped! nothing like coming up with an idea and unable to put it on Word. Anyways, I really didn't like how this turned out. Thoughts?_

_Hopefully the next chapter is better... heh._

_And yes, I am well aware that the Allspark-Sam thing has been used a lot, but I plan on a twist no one expects on this one later on. Enjoy! _

* * *

"You think he'll be ok?"

"It's the second time he's gone offline, 'Jack."

"Well, you know, maybe try easing him into-" Wheeljack stopped. He sensed something. Something he hadn't seen for millennia. It was here. It was not far, either. His systems set up looking for the signature. It was no mistake when it settled on the front of the base, "What is it now, 'Jack?"

"Hold that thought, Ratch," Wheeljack spoke, holding a finger up as he started towards the signature. It was unmistakable. He was swift to move from the makeshift med bay and headed for the door, stopping when he saw everyone else gathered at the door and… no Allspark. What the?

"It's hard to explain, Sam, but we will try," Rodimus started. He also figured Sam had a right to know he was the Transformers only hope now.

"Explain what?"

"Wait a minutes, do any of you read that?" Wheeljack interrupted.

"Read what?" Optimus looked up to Wheeljack as he approached.

"Maybe I am going crazy, Prime, but I am getting some strange readings from over here," The CME tried to explain, but his explanations were cut short when Sam suddenly dropped to the floor, writhing and groaning, "Sam!" Both Primes called out at the same time as Mikaela went to Sam's side, "Sam? Sam!" She cried as he continued to writhe and convulse.

"It's happening!" Rodimus called, backing a step, not wanting to hurt Sam any more than he was already being hurt, and by his cries of pain, hurt it did. The cries also were heard y Ratchet who came running, Ironhide on his tail, along with a newly booted Prowl. They all stopped dead short when they saw Sam, who was now screaming. William and Mikaela on the floor at his side, "Can Can't you do anything for him?"

"I – I don't know what to do!" Ratchet moved forward as he neared Sam, he knelt down, scanning him in every way, "Impossible."

"Huh?"

Sam's body started to change. He had no control over what was happening to him, all he felt was his body felt on fire. Every muscle in his body was feeling like they were being torn from his limbs. His insides feeling like they were being crushed by some unknown force and his head felt like it would shatter, "S- Some- Somebody!" He managed to cry out in his agony.

"Sam! No, Sam?" Bumblebee stepped forth, reaching down for him, but a bolt of energy leapt from Sam to him knocking him back and on his aft. He was stunned a moment from the sheer energy release from the boy. They all stopped and stared as Sam's body began to change. Small hieroglyphics were showing up on his hands, his arms his legs. He was going through hell. Two insignias melted their way into his hands, one on his left, the other on his right singeing the hair as it fused itself with his biological system with a new mechanical one. It fused his blood, turning it into flowing energon. It turned his bones to metal. It turned his mind to a completely mechanical one. Wheeljack wanted to do something, but saw what had happened to Rodimus when he got to close, "Can't anyone do anything!?" Mikaela cried out as he boyfriend's body continued to change as he squirmed under the unrelenting power that surged through him.

The Transformers were silent, as they knew there was nothing they could do. Suddenly, Sam's body went limp and he stopped moving, "No! Sam! Sam can you hear me!?" Mikaela lifted his head into her arms and continued to cry as William prepared to perform CPR, "No! Stop! Wait!"

"Wait!? He's gonna die, man!"

"No!" Wheeljack took the matter into his own hands and pulled the soldier from the boy, along with Mikaela, who was sobbing uncontrollably, "He has no heart to jump start," Wheeljack suddenly said as he looked to Optimus and Rodimus. Well this didn't bode well for the humans at all. Both protested to the hands that held them, trying to get free to help the teen on the floor.

"What have we done…?" Rodimus' sad optics stared at Sam as the twins went to their knees. Prowl stood looking stupidly, wondering what was going on and why Sam was suddenly giving of the Sam energy as the Allspark.

From behind a large boulder the Decepticon watched. This was posing to be most interesting, and he knew the others that were on their way were going to love this. He was getting the same readings as all the others. He knew that the other Decepticons were going to make landfall soon, and he needed to alert them. Starscream still was nowhere to be found. He figured that he was up with the rest of them on Mars, but there was no saying for sure. He reached down and pressed a button, opening a connection to the others on Mars, "Barricade to Soundwave, come in, Soundwave,"

"Designation Soundwave, report,"

"You are not going to believe this, but we have an Allspark!"

Sam's body started to twitch before he finally started to come around. Everyone only stared at him as he opened his eyes revealing a blue never seen from human eyes before. He didn't speak, but started to stand, looking around at all the giants around him. He wasn't sure what had happened, nor did he really care, "Sam?"

"Sam does not exist," The voice was smooth yet it was powerful. There was a room-wide gasp. What had happened to Sam?

"Sam, don't play around, you hear? Are you alright?" Mikaela cried.

"I am functional," He was using some strange terminology as William and Mikaela exchanged glances while the Autobots stood dumbfounded. What the hell had happened to the kid?

"Sam, you just dropped to the ground and started crying out, I fear you are the Allspark,"

"Why do you fear me? You should know not to fear me, for it was you that saved me from being enslaved by Lord High Protector, Megatron."

"Sam? Are you alright?" Everyone was confused.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe made their ways to the boy who was talking strangely, "Hey Sam, wanna go for a ri… huh?" Both stopped dead in their tracks and gave him a look. They were surprised what they 

were seeing, and both gasped, "Wheeljack what did you do to him?" Sideswipe asked as he nosed a little closer.

"Why is it every time something goes wrong, I am the one to blame?" Wheeljack asked with an exasperated tone, still examining Sam.

"I do not know why you insist on calling me this 'Sam', but it is certainly not the case. I am here to heal and help those that need it. That is my purpose."

The twins stared in disbelief, "Wh – What?" they said in unison.

"I feel my power is needed, take me to that area," The Sam-Allspark said, pointing to towards Ratchet's medical bay. Everyone glanced, unsure of where he was speaking of. Wheeljack followed his direction, "Jazz," He said gently.

"I feel the faint spark of one of those that have been killed recently. I am to take care of him."

"You're talking about Jazz?"

"Yes, I believe that is his name. And there are others. I can hear them calling to me,"

"The fallen Decepticons – Great one, they will destroy all we have tried to save." Optimus spoke, his regal voice pleading with the Allspark. Sam turned around and headed towards the bay, following his instinct of life, he made his way into the room silently and walked to the Silver bot who was in smaller pieces, "Young one, you will not be denied life any longer," He spoke to the body, "I am here,"

Everyone followed him slowly, watching curiously. The Allspark put his hand out and on a silent command a bolt came from it, over the body of the downed soldier. Astonishment arose over them all and Prowl sat there staring, wondering what was going on. The light became so bright it blinded everyone around them as the Allspark gave life to the body that lay in front of him. In the light, Jazz' spark was rejoining his body as his body came together, leaving him on one piece, still offline, but not dead.

After the Allspark was done, it suddenly dropped, leaving a very confused and groggy Sam in its wake, "What happened? Damn, it feels like I got run over by Optimus," He glanced around, his eyes stopping on Jazz, who was in one piece, "Jazz?" He asked.

"He seems only offline, he's resting, you brought him back to life, Sam," Ratchet spoke.

"What?" Sam asked, confused, "I was sleeping, man. Had this really cool dream too!" The kid was acting like nothing had happened.

"Sam, do you not remember?" Optimus knelt down to the boy, his face close as he examined the child.

"Remember what? I remember sta – wait a minute…" Sam crossed his arms, and that was about the time he saw the markings on his body, and how he looked more like a proto-form than a human, "What the hell?" he asked, suddenly looking at his arms, looking at his hands, his eyes widening in fear. He looked at his palms, "Wha – What is going on? Someone tell me!" his voice raised, confusion and anger overcoming him. Now he was suspicious. He remembered Rodimus and Optimus ready to tell him something. Something about what he 'deserved' to know.

"This is going to be hard to accept, and I know it will," Ratchet spoke up, "But you walked over here and healed Jazz," Ratchet went over his body with a scan or two as he talked, confirming question in his own mind.

"What happened to my arms? My legs? My hands?" Ratchet snorted at the boy.

"We all saw it, we all saw you change. We all saw you walk to the body. We all saw you bring him back," Rodimus said, also kneeling down to Sam.

Sam gawked at them all for the longest time, speechless. His mind was reeling. Why couldn't he remember? Why were they all standing around him like this? Why were they saying he brought Jazz back. He suddenly flung his arms in the air, feeling a bit claustrophobic, "All of you, back off, lemme think!"

With the fling of the arms, both leaders jerked. They still weren't sure what to expect of Sam. They knew that he couldn't remember talking to them by the door, that he couldn't remember healing Jazz.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Ironhide stepped in, "_You're_ the Allspark, Sam!"

Both leaders faces went to Ironhide, who suddenly got a sheepish look, "What?"

"You can't be serious," Sam replied, snorting as he eyed his arms and legs. Although it did make sense.

"He's right, Sam, I detect high amounts of Allspark radiation from you," Wheeljack suddenly said, also running a few scans, "Will you stop that – The both of you!" Sam eyed Wheeljack and Ratchet, who jerked backwards from the outburst, "I can feel that you know, it feels weirder than shit,"

"We need to make sure that you are going to be alright, Sam," Ratchet tried to explain.

"You know what? Right now I don't care. All I know is that I was just an ordinary boy with an extraordinary tale, now I am some part of an alien relic and supposedly brought life to someone dead. Give me a break, guys." He turned and started walking away from the bunch of robots.

"Sam wait!"

"No, just give me a little bit of room, guys. I want some time to think," he turned and looked at Bumblebee, "Feel like going for a ride?"

"But Sam –"

"No buts, just get me outta here for a little while," Sam sighed, feeling like the weight of the world was just dropped on his shoulders.

"I'm going!" Sideswipe suddenly cried out.

"Me too," Sunstreaker said, "We will keep an eye out on him,"

Optimus nodded, feeling a whole lot safer with the twins by his side, "Take care of him,"

"Of course, Optimus! No Decepticreep will try anything with us around, you know that!"

* * *

_And that's that. Lets see what the next chapter has in store, hmm? And what about Tracks? He was on that ship. We shall see._


	12. Arrival of Friends

**A/N:**_ My goodness, do your eyes deceive you? No! It's an actual update! Haha, bet ya prolly forgot about it :P_

_I know I did, for a while :P_

_Anyways, on with the story, eh?_

* * *

Sam was sitting on Bumblebee's hood, staring out over the barren desert. He was at a loss as to what to think or what to do. It was as if he had this other voice in his head now, and though usually it kept quiet, it also annoyed him, telling him there were others. Other what? He looked to the twins, who were situated beside the scout, "Man this thing has reached a whole new level of weird,"

"Yeh, no kidding, Sam," Sunstreaker replied, "this entire thing has gone completely out of whack!"

Sideswipe added his own two cents, "Well, the time travel thing was a serious dive into the weird, then this Rodimus Prime and Optimus Prime thing, and we don't even know who to follow, since we preferred Rodimus because he's a lot like us, and then this – You, the Allspark… thing. It's like a really twisted nightmare,"

"You're tellin' me?" Sam snapped back, "You think that I asked for this?"

"Hey, it can't all be _that_ bad. You're probably as immortal as the Allspark. You can probably create new Sparks as well as we know heal those that have been downed in battle. I'd say it's an upgrade," Sideswipe teased, "Better than living as you were any day,"

Bumblebee remained silent, worried about his charge and worried about what was going to happen with his Commander. He hadn't been one to speak out much. He was rather aggravated that the Twins were taking this so playfully. It was very serious as far as he was concerned.

"Hey, you don't have voices in your head,"

"Yeah, but now we have our own complications to add to that, smartass. Two Primes – Matrix' never existed in the same continuum before, Primus only knows what's going to happen with that one."

"Hey, you think I am the least bit happy with being turned into some kinda mechanical human with special powers that I don't even know how to use?"

"Call it a gift from Primus,"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take it as you want it." Sunstreaker replied. The four sat watching the sunset as Sam wondered about his fate yet to come.

* * *

Back at the base, things were still not well. Optimus was confused about Sam being the Allspark. It didn't sit well with anyone, actually. He was only a child – a sparkling – in their minds, not someone who could hold the sacred power of the Allspark. Why had that happened? Was the road paved with good intentions? The leader liked to think so, but he also wondered if it was self preservation on the Allspark's part. Either way, Rodimus had said something about it. Now here it was. It was rather unnerving having a prophetic Autobot among them, but they had come to accept what he was saying as truth. Apparently he had been to the future more than once now and was now guiding them.

Rodimus was sitting outside by himself, thinking. He was going over everything. It was all like some kind of big cosmic joke – only no one had imploded on him yet. His mind was on the future-past as well. It was so strange to think of it that way, since it was still in the future, yet it was now in his past as well. To actually mull on it, one would probably break their brain or processor, depending on who was doing the thinking. He mused that Wheeljack would probably fry a circuit before the week was out as he tried to figure it all out.

He came to the conclusion that didn't like this, not at all. He would have been fine if they had saved the Autobots and been done with it, but no... He was thrown in the middle of a very big cosmic joke, and he was apparently the brunt of it. Well, it was him or Optimus, which he wasn't sure.

Fate apparently didn't like him, because he was thrust into a different future than he remembered, this time with a still dead Optimus Prime and warnings of Galvatron – a beast and upgrade of Megatron. Really, he didn't want to think about Megatron returning, and more powerful just made him want to cringe. He turned slightly, remembering that they were missing a friend. He distinctly remembered Tracks being on the ship, but there was no sign of Tracks there. It was as if he had completely vanished without a trace. Where had he gone to? He knew they hadn't changed the past – past the point when they truly arrived. It bothered him that Tracks was missing. He had yet to have said anything about the missing Autobot, deciding he might want to go out and look for himself.

He transformed and took off for the road, considering what the ones in the future had said. That Optimus would die supposedly after the Allspark went to Galvatron. Was it in Optimus' future to die no matter what line he was trying to save? Was it his own doom to be forced to know that his beloved leader would die no matter what? He had been forced to come back and seize the opportunity of changing the fates of those around him and the twins. He and the twins managed to save the planet from Megatron's evil clutches and save the Autobots from having to live a life of tyranny at Megatron's cold hands, but at what expense? Jazz, Optimus' First Lieutenant and one of his own best friends had been killed. He already let the wound of that fester without letting anyone know how much it bothered him. He wasn't sure if he could forgive himself if Optimus really did get killed.

Just then, he decided he would do everything in his power to prevent the greatest Autobot Leader that ever lived from being killed, or die trying.

* * *

In the vacuum of space, a ship was headed for Earth. It was moving at a considerable amount of speed, dodging stay meteorites as it made it's way closer to the planet, "You say it came this way?" Bluestreak asked, curious.

"Yup," Cliffjumper replied, working the computers of the ship.

"How long until we find it?" Came another's voice.

"Well, I guess not long at all," The Cliffjumper stood up and went to one of the other monitors and pointed to the screen, showing life on Pluto, "Look there," he said.

"Who the in the Pit is that?" Bluestreak asked.

Sure enough there were 3 bodies on the small rock, "let's go find out,"

The ship slowed and headed for Pluto, turning so it could land safely on the barren little rock. It was so tiny too! The pilot land the ship hard and 3 beings came toward it. Bluestreak headed for the doors, opening the hatch. The doors hissed in protest, but opened, "Tracks! We thought you were on the Ark!?" He called.

The creature nodded, standing from his position on a rock "Can thank Wheeljack for that," He called out over the engines of the shuttle. Just then, two other rather large lumbering bodies made their way to the one who had stepped out of the shuttle to gather them, "Bluestreak, is that you?"

"Yup," Bluestreak nodded, "get your afts in here so we can get to where we are picking up the Ark's transmitting beacon." The three took no time in getting in. It was cold, but they could bear it, "Alright Cliffjumper, let's get this ship to the Ark!" Bluestreak shut the hatch as the three made their ways further in. The whines of the engines were heard as she ship started to move. Everyone aboard greeted them.

"Tracks, why did Wheeljack leave you on that planet?"

"He said something about possible Energon deposits and asked me to check. I came across these two idiots as well." He thumbed towards the other two.

"And how did you two end up there?"

"We were behind Optimus and his crew," Cosmos said gently, "I was stationed in the solar system and Rewind was sent with me."

"Well Blaster will be happy to find you here. He is on another ship on its way here as well,"

Bluestreak retook his post at one of the many computers aboard the ship, watching the engines and hull on the monitors. He was relieved to find they would also certainly have enough fuel to get to Earth, given that small pit stop on the little rock. He turned towards Trailbreaker, "I got green across the board, join me for some Energon?"

Trailbreaker nodded, standing up from his post at a different computer. Both of them turned when they heard another voice, "Don't be forever," was all it said.

"Oh, Jetfire, it's fine. It's not like getting to the planet it is located will be hard. Besides, you have Powerglide at the controls, what could possibly go wrong?"

"That's my point," Jetfire gave a playful grin as the two disappeared. His optics then went to Powerglide and his assistant. For a moment, Smokescreen wondered how many mechs fit onto this poor shuttle. But emergency protocol had been called, forcing as many as they could onto one tiny ship. The sooner they found the Ark, the better and at their current rate of speed, they would be at it very soon. He mused reuniting with Wheeljack for a moment as they just started passing a giant blue planet with a single ring around it. For a moment he watched it, tilting his head in confusion as he realized the planet was sideways, "How bizarre," he said out loud.

"What's bizarre?" Perceptor asked, entering the helm of the ship, ever curious of the planets and such that they passed.

"That planet," Jetfire pointed and chuckled, "it's _sideways_,"

"Well given that it's gravity may have faltered due to reverse polarization or perhaps it had been hit by a rogue planet or comet, it is not unheard of." What did he know as to why this particular planet had gone sideways like that? He hadn't known the human's already had their own explanation, that it was theorized by them to have been hit by another planet, thus knocking it off kilter, yet not distorting its orbit around Sol.

Curious, Jetfire brought the computer's attention to another strange planet and it studied its tan atmosphere, "Well isn't that even stranger," he commented offhandedly as the computer brought up the many different gases in the atmosphere.

"What?" Perceptor asked, leaning down to have a look himself.

"This one spins backwards!"

"One of the great mysteries of space, you'd think that you have never seen outside of Cybertron," Perceptor groaned as he made his way back out of the room. Jetfire continued to study the planets until the one called Uranus was behind them and they were now coming upon Saturn.

* * *

Two days later, Optimus and Rodimus both received the message of the incoming shuttle. Rodimus warned them about the atmosphere of Earth, and thank Primus they heeded it and landed without a problem right on the base. When the mechs emerged from the ship, what they were greeted with confused them profusely. It wasn't the twins, oh no, it was Rodimus Prime.

Rodimus sighed not at all happy about another group to explain the strange events to. He swore he was going to record it and give each of them a copy and hold extras just in case.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam, who had since returned to base, was asleep in a bunk in his own personal quarters. The teen woke with a start when he swore he heard whispering. Rather loud whispering.

He tilted his head to the sound, but it seemed to vanish, only to return moments later. He didn't dare go out and ask if anyone else heard the whisper. He thought it might be the Allspark trying to contact him, but quickly whisked that away when he realized the voice was calling out for help. The Allspark in him wanted to go, to heal, and to care for the one calling. He felt light headed, but fought off the urge to get up. He felt nothing but dread when he heard the voice, since it didn't seem very friendly. He didn't want to go.

He figured he had it under control until the Allspark literally knocked him out and he got up and started outside, walking past all of the mechs that were now looking down at him curiously, "Sam?"

"Sam is not here, I hear a plea, I must go," the Allspark-Sam thing suddenly said without stopping.

Rodimus wondered what was going on. What plea? Then it hit him, "Sam you can't!" The man stopped in his tracks, "I will walk if I must, I cannot ignore the call of the Symbiot that requires my assistance," and he continued on.

Optimus walked towards the human, stepping in front of him, to block his path, "Who is it that calls to you now?"

"My most decorated Autobot," The human spoke, "I cannot ignore the call for help, you should know most of all. I must go to the one named Frenzy. His life is on the line and his partner cannot heal him, since they have both been captured by the humans," Sam's eyes shined bright blue, almost white.

"You are speaking of Barricade and Frenzy?"

"I believe that is the designation of the partner to Frenzy,"

The newcomers watched with utmost confusion as Rodimus looked at them all and shook his head before looking back to the human-Allspark creature, "I will take you," motioning to the others that he could not explain right now. He glanced to the twins, nodding, "Both of you, are you up for a trip?"

"Where?"

Sam pointed in a westward direction, "I assume we go whichever way he points, he will lead us to the Decepticons captured,"

"I'm going as well," Bumblebee stated, standing next to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Rodimus nodded his acceptance.

"Um, can we kill the 'Cons?"

"Kinda defeats the purpose, now doesn't it, you jerk-off," Sunstreaker elbowed his obviously processor-less brother in the side.

"…What? I was just askin'!"

"No more questions from you for the rest of this mission." The yellow twin declared as he transformed, his brother huffed and transformed as well, "You're a bloody kill joy,"

"If anything, I think that they will defect, just like Starscream will,"

"Ha, the big, bad 'Screamer? You gotta be joking, Rodimus!"

"We will see, let's go," and with that, Sam climbed into the semi, and the door shut behind him.

"We will be alright, I have enough artillery to blow Las Vegas back to Cybertron,"

"That's what I am afraid of," Optimus shook his head as he waved off the other Prime with a sigh. The leader then turned to the other Autobots, "Alright, you lot, sound off!"

* * *

_Next Chapter: No idea when it will be up. And you'll get to see who all was squished onto that small shuttle :P_


End file.
